There's Always Something
by xXxRainbowxXxStarxXx
Summary: A accidentally-fallen-back-in-time fic with Annie and Ernie. The girls meet Horatio and his crew in the wierdest adventure yet. Can they get home and if they can do they want to? I know the picture isn't anyone that's heavily featured, but styles makes me laugh.
1. Stress!

**There's Always Something.**

_**This is my 3**__**rd**__** fanfic… I think. Horatio Hornblower and every one else in this story belong to C.S Forrester even Mr Wellard… every apart from Annie Cooper and Ernestine Rutherford (I likes old names). I don't know if this is going to be any good because unlike my other two stories that I have winged (and I doubt my English teacher would be pleased), I'm planning this one out so it'll be a bit better. Oh yeah, this is a accidentally-fallen-into-the-past fanfic AND I resurrected Mr Wellard because I liked him and he was killed. I hope you like =)**_

* * *

The day had been a long and hard one with many of the museum staff off sick due to salmonella from a turkey sandwich, which left Annie Cooper almost on her own to deal with tourists to the ships and galleries. She was sure that this job would one day get the better of her and after a shower the other day, found several of her dirty-copper coloured hairs in the plug hole. Ernestine said it was stress from the job and they should take a holiday to the Old Cottage in Cornwall. Ah, Ernestine Rutherford, best friend and creeper extroardinair. She was probably at home making something for her, so she could borrow some clothes for a date or figuring out what colour to dye her blonde hair next. Since the pair had met in university 6 years ago, Ernie's hair had been: pink, blue, purple, blonde, brunette, black, pink again, deep red, copper, air force blue, alice blue, alazarin, almond, byzantine and byzantium. So, as Annie strolled along the sidewalk on her way home, back to her small detached house, smiling all the way, she put her music on, plugged her ear phones into her ears and blocked out the world.

When she got home, Annie was greeted by a very strange sight. Her best friend who was also her housemate, was.... cooking. She stood in the kitchen door way, watching while her friend carried on whisking something.

"Hi Ernie.... umm whatcha doin'?" Annie asked slightly confused.

"I thought I'd make pancakes. 'Cause they're you're favourite!" Ernie smiled.

Annie sighed and looked around the kitchen. It was a _**huge**_ mess. The pots were stacked a mile high in the butler sink and flour, egg and milk was everywhere you looked.

"Yeah, ummm... sorry about the mess." Ernie winced as she saw Annie dissaproving face.

"Never mind, I'll wash the pots and you clean the sides when you'm done." Annie decided, while emptying the sink and putting fresh water in.

Ernie beamed. Annie was the best fried she'd ever had. She didn't mind what colour her hair went, she always thought it was funny how she got the colours right. It was one of those things they had. Annie would always look forward to what colour Ernie's hair would be next. She'd even let Ernie move in with her when Ernie left her boyfriend.

"Thanks, Annie!"

Annie grinned back at her friend and turned around to wash up. The two were quiet as Annie washed up and Ernie plated the pancakes up. After a while longer, Annie broke the silence.

"Did you want to borrow something?" Annie put the screws to Ernie.

Ernie looked down guiltily as she sprinkled icing sugar on to the pancakes. Annie smiled.

"You don't mind do you?" Ernie asked nervously.

"Nah, do I 'eck. Anyway you always borrow something from me don't ya? Like I said the other day just go in a take what you want, but if it's new let me wear it first. 'Kay?"

"Okay!"

"So what is it this time? Date, party, night out?" Annie guessed facetiously.

"None. I've got a job interview!" Ernie said proudly.

"No way? Where?" Annie gasped exitedly.

"You know the cafe near the museum? The one with the _**really**_ bad chef?" Annie nodded feverishly for her to carry on. "Well he was sacked and now they need a new cook!"

* * *

'There's always something,' Annie reflected on the day, 'That just brightens every thing up.'

* * *

_**OK! that was the first chapter. I thinks I got too much talking in there, but I know what I'm doing =) Just so you know, alazarin is a deep pink colour and byzantine and byzantium are purple colours, byzantine being lighter than byzantium. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next chapter is gonna be awsome with appearences from the Hornblower boys! Thanks for reading and pease review.**_


	2. I Dreamed A Dream

_****_

**There's Always Something.**

_**Chapter 2 of There's Always something. In this chapter, the gallant Horatio Hornblower and his motley crew of half stupid-half daft men and gorgeous young dudes make their entrance. I hope you like this chapter too.**_

* * *

It was a flat calm in Portsmouth Harbour. The moon shone brightly in the sky and the wind blew a deep chill through the air. The ships, though the men were asleep, were restless. This was un-usual and Horatio knew something was different. He decided it was best to go and speak with his old friend William Bush about the matter.

Horatio strolled out onto the deck and the cold, brisk wind blew through him chilling him to his bones. He smiled as he saw his friend talking to a midshipman. Horatio stood and listened for a while, amused at the conversation. Charles Orrock, the new midshipman, was one of the best. He was keen, extremely intelligent, polite, did everything he was told and had a calm and collectedness about him even when in battle.

"See that Mr Orrock, thats Ursa Major and the one next to it, that one is Ursa Minor." the older man pointed up wards to a star constellation, while the younger man nodded.

"I see sir," Charles listened intently, his thick Irish accent had not left him despite the long few years he had been in England in the Naval Collage. "So, then what would that be then sir?"

The young man pointed up into the dark night sky, to a bright yellowish blob.

"That, I believe is Venus. Named after the Roman goddess of beauty." Horatio answered for William.

The two men whirled round and saluted their captain.

"At ease gentlemen." Horatio smiled gently at the two.

"What brings you out here on such a cold night sir?" Charles asked curiously.

Horatio smiled at the young Irishman and put his hands behind his back, like Admiral Pellew.

"Have you gentlemen notice anything strange recently? The sense of foreboding and mystery in the air of late?"

Charles and William exchanged glances of confusion.

"Is there something wrong sir?" William asked cautiously.

"I just have a feeling something is going to happen that will change our lives." Horatio murmered, now looking up at the starrey sky.

"What sort of something sir?" Charles asked, cold grey eyes gleaming underneith auburn hair, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Something....." There was a long pause. "Odd. Any way gentlemen, I fear that I have filled you'r minds with sensless claptrap. I bid you good night men and I shall see you in the morning. Mr Bush, Mr Orrock."

With that Horatio left the deck, leaving behind two confused and awestruck sailors.

* * *

Horatio leant back in his chair, thinking to himself about the world and what the future held for himself and his crew. He soon found himself falling asleep and thought it best to retire to bed. No sooner than his head had touched the pillow, he was asleep and dreaming.

_He was on his ship pacing on the deck, talking to Mr Prowse. Suddenly, the sky flashed and a gigantic crack of light opened in the sky. Then all faded to black._

_He was suddenly in an unfamilliar place. A kitchen. A girl entered dressed in a strange fashion, carrying a book of some sort. It was thick and old. He could make out one word on the cover. **Navy.** The girl's dirty copper hair flashed under the light as she turned to some one else. Another girl, with strangely coloured hair, a sort of blue. A hole filled with stars abruptly appeared behind the girl with the blue hair and she fell back. The girl with the dirty copper hair put her arms out and made a grab for her friend._

_There was another flash of light and this time they were some where else. A field some where. The sky was black with thick, evil storm clouds. Lightning flashed ferociously and the ground was pounded by the heavey drops of rain. The girl with the dirty copper hair was stood in fornt of him, facing a silhouette of a man, covered in blood, a mix of pain, anguish and loss playing on her face, tears streaming hurridly down her rosey cheeks and her soaking wet hair stuck to her face._

_After a third flash, the silhouette was gone, though much remained the same. The girl was now stood with her back to him. Slowley she turned to face him. She was repeating the same words to him. He couldn't hear her, but recognised the words by the movement of her lips._

**_Help me._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Hope you liked this new chapter. Wondering whats going to happen next? So am I. I'm thinking about bringing Archie Kennedy back from the dead, I mean it wouldn't be fair that I've only saved Mr Wellard, would it? Stay tuned people! R&R please!_**


	3. WHAT! part 1

_**Chapter 3: What?**_

* * *

Annie awoke suddenly from her sleep, covered in a cold sweat. She had a dream. A strange one at that. Suddenly Ernie burst through the door.

"WHAT?" she yelled, concern playing on her features.

"What?" Annie returned accompanied by a blank look at her friend.

"What?" Ernie asked also sporting a blank look.

"What's a'matter?" Annie asked her bemused friend.

"You were screaming. I thought you were ummm...."

"Dreaming? 'Cause thats what I was doing before now." Annie pouted crossing her arms.

Ernie rolled her eyes. This was the 3rd time Annie had woken up at night, screaming covered in a cold sweat like some thing had been chasing her. Ernie's family was very superstitious and ever since the first time they met Ernie's family thought she was full of bad mojo. Annie wasn't the sort of person to have some bad mojo. Depressed maybe, but bad mojo? Nah.

"What time it it?"

"Some thing to seven I think."

"Better get up and dressed." Annie mumbled looking at her quilt.

"What kinda dream was it?" Ernie inquired sympathetically.

"Weird, **_really_** weird." Annie began.

"I know." Ernie smiled. "Ice-cream and hot chocolate! Now you go take a shower, get dressed and I'll get every thing ready, okay?"

Annie nodded and numbly got out of bed. When she could hear the shower come on, Ernie went down stairs and picked up the phone. She dailed a number and waited.

"Hello, HMS Victory Curator how may I help you this morning?" a mans voice cheerfully answered the phone.

"Hi Jock, it's me Ernestine."

"Ohh Ernie hello my dear!" the man greeted happily. "What can I do for you?"

Ernie hesitated.

"It's not for me Jock, it's for Annie." she said slowly.

Ernie could tell that Jock was looking around the office for other people, even though she couldn't see him.

"What's the matter with her?" Jock asked in a hushed tone.

"She's not been so good of late. She's back on the anti-depressants again."

"Oh God." Jock murmered. "Is - is it the same as before?"

"Mmhhmm. Atypical depression. It's the 10th time they've had to put her back on medication. I keep telling them it comes back!"

"Surely they have to know by now they can't take her off her meds because it comes back quickly."

"They gave her anti-anxiety pills too. But she's getting further and further away. Locking herself in her room nearly every night, and now she won't even talk to people in the shops. I used to think she was just shy, but she has a fear of being rejected, romantically and interpersonally. I don't know what to do. Maybe it's just the stress of her job, I dunno. Would you mind if she had some time off?"

"No no of course not." Jock returned. "She can take as long as she needs, her job will always be safe and besides every one knows about her situation here. No, she need not worry. We wish her all the best. Goodbye Ernie my dear."

"Thanks Jock! TTFN." Ernie smiled down the phone. Jock was very understanding.

"Hahaha ta ta for now!" Jock chuckled and put the reciever down.

Ernie walked to the kitchen and found the 3 boxes of ice-cream they had stashed away for times like this. Upon hearing foot fall behind her, Ernie turned to face Annie, whose hair was sticking to her face and making damp patches on her shirt.

"Get changed you're not going in to work today." Ernie scolded, failing miserably to cover a grin.

"What? Why?" Annie grilled.

"Jock and I agreed that you could do with a few days off. He said take as long as you like!" Ernie grinned like a silly hen.

"Ooooh _**love**_ the emphasis and the long!" her friend smiled back.

Ernie picked up two bowles, two spoons, the hot chocolate and placed them onto a small tray. Annie followed suit with the tubs of ice-cream stacked atop each other. The best friends sat in the cosy living room for about and hour, talking about things they hadn't done, things they'd done years ago and things they wanted to do. Eventually the conversation came to a halt, Ernie

"Remember when we first met?" Ernie asked with a mouth full of cookie dough ice-cream.

"Yup. You didn't think I was a student." Annie retorted.

"You were tiny! I had a legit' reason!"

"I still am!"

"Point."

"OWNED!"

"Yeah yeah!" Ernie accentuated her point by waving her spoon in the air. "How old were you? 15? 16?"

"13. I had an IQ of 195! Now they tell me it's 200." Annie said proudly and added. "I was the smartest child in Britain!"

Ernie laughed, nearly spitting ice-cream and cookie dough chunks all over the floor.

"Ern! Watch it!"

"Sorry Ann. Oooops."

"Thats not gonna come off the floor. Hold on I'll get a towel. Oh and I'm taking my book. I don't want that to be gozzed on too!" Annie laughed and walked towards the kitchen door.

Putting her book down on the island in the kitchen and took out a towel. Ernie joined her a moment later.

"Hey, umm what book were you reading? Is it made of gold or something?"

Annie turned to her friend and gave her an unimpressed but quizical look.

"No, it's 'The Adventures of Lord Admiral Horatio Hornblower in the Navy' by Admiral Lord Horatio Hornblower. Really interesting." Annie said matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Suddenly, there was a low rumbling noise and an onmious feeling through the air. A huge falsh of light erruptted from the floor, a massive crack formed and inside, there were clouds.

"WHAT?" Ernie and Annie yelled in union.

Ernie began to feel her self pitch backwards to the hole. Annie made a grab, but as she fell with her friend, missed the side and was engulfed in the cloudy mouth of the hole.

* * *

_**Not bad if I say so myself. I was on a roll the other day when I got to the word 'hey' but my mam needed to us the computer so I forgot the sentence so sorry. Aaaaaaany way thank-you thank-you and thank-you again for your reviews please keep 'em coming because I like it when people enjoy reading my stories it makes me proud of them :) ! BTW the book is made up and the title sucks but I had to wing it because I lost me roll :( Hope you like the next chapter! R&R please!**_


	4. What! part 2

**_WHAT? [part 2]_**

* * *

Ahh the day couldn't get any better. Well that was Henry Wellard's opinion. It was hot, but not too hot so the men could still work and not get uppity, the wind was fair and they had taken a small french ship captive that morning. The prize money, Mr Kennedy had told the lads, would be about £400 or more for each marine and crew man and the captain would get 'quite a bit' too. He laughed at that. Mr Kennedy was always cracking jokes, much to the dispair of the sensible officers. The wind began to pick up rather quickly and a low rumbling sound, like a growl of a dog, sounded through out the air. The waves began to get up and this seemed unusual to Henry, for the weather had previously been rather pleasant. From below decks, he could hear the unhappy shouts of Styles, the captains 'steward' who wasn't very good at cooking, Jack Hammond's yells for him to stop whining and the Captain's shouts for both of them to shut up. He was soon joined by Charles Orrock and the Captain himself.

"What's going on Charlie?" Henry whispered to his close friend. After the court marshall Henry thought no one would want to speak to him. He was wrong, of course, Charles Orrock and Jack Hammond were the best friends he'd ever had.

"I haven't the foggiest, but the Captains been thinkin' he does." Charles whispered back.

"Some thing's coming Mr Wellard." Horatio said, his eyes fixated on the sky.

"You've impeccable hearing sir." the young Irishman told him.

"Thank you Mr Orrock. Last night I believe I told you some thing was going to happen." Horatio took a nod from Charles and carried on. "I have recently been suffering from what at first I thought were nightmares. However, now I believe them to be premenitions of some sort."

Henry and Charles glanced at each other. Had the Captain been drinking?

"Sir, what were in these premenitions?" Henry inquired.

"Mr Wellard, you have known me quite a while have you not?"

"Aye sir I have."

"Then do not think me insane when I tell you that these premenitions show two women falling from the sky and some sort of tragic event involving one with dirty-copper hair."

Henry didn't answer him. Neither did Charles. Instead what **_did_** answer him were two screams. Henry and Charles looked around at each other in alarm.

"What?" the lads chorused, eaqually confused.

"Ahhh men I do believe our guests have arrived." Horatio commented in a run-of-the-mill fashion, so many men were accustomed to.

"What on Earth is going on?" Henry breathed as two human forms hit the water with an alarming noise.

There were no other ships, they were several hundred miles out to sea and nothing in the modern world could have caused two people to fall from the sky. The men on deck, after hearing the screams, ran towards the larbourd side of the ship and were astounded to see two women.

"Mr Wellard, would you kindly describe the two women floating in the sea." Horatio asked, like it was an everyday occurance.

"A-aye aye sir."

Now Henry was more confused. How did the captian know that two women would fall out of the sky. His dreams couldn't have foretold any thing like this happening. Ever.

"Mr Orrock, there are women over-board. You know your duties."

"Aye aye sir."

Charles shouted Styles and Matthews to help the women on to the boat and Oldroyd to fetch some blankets and the ships surgeon.

"Sir, the women, one of them has dirty-copper hair and the other has a sort of blue coloured hair." Henry informed him.

"Thank you Mr Wellard. Fetch them up here, please."

"Aye aye sir." The pale lad answered.

* * *

Annie looked up. Looking down at them were several hundred me. Sailors, by the looks of them. Ernie swam over and looked up.

"Where are we?" Her voice was raspy, due to swallowing quite a lot of sea water.

"I think we're in the Nepolianic era. You know, the time where being English, French or Spanish was bad."

"Oh Joy of joys." Ernie commented sardonically.

Three more heads came in to view.

"Don't worry we'll getcha out o'there in no time." the younger of the three said in a broad Irish accent.

It was pretty easy, pulling the two on to the deck; the didn't weigh very much. Annie looked around, ignoring stares for the men. The ship seemed some how familiar. She gulped with sudden realisation.

"Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh? What's uh-oh? That's bad isn't it?" Ernie babbled.

"I know where we are, but I don't know when exactly." Annie grinned nervously at her friend.

"What?" Ernie hissed back.

Annie didn't bother explaining as another man approached them.

"Errm.... Ladies, Acting Lefttennant Henry Wellard at your service and you might be?"

Ernie and Annie exchanged glances.

"I'm Ernestin Rutherford and this is my best friend Annie Cooper." Ernie smiled pleasantly at the young lad.

Henry smiled back.

"If you'd like to follow me this way, my Captain would like to have a word with you."

As Henry led the way Annie whispered "Forget it, he's too young for you!" This was followed by a jab in the ribs from her friend.

* * *

Soon enough the two young women were stood in front of the young Captain. As soon as the girl with the dirty-copper hair set eyes on him her mouth dropped, almost to the floor, whilst her friend just looked bewildered.

"You... Navy.. Hundreds... Years...." she stammered. Finally she ended up with a one worded question.

"WHAT!"

"What?" her friend asked now amazed at her surroundings.

"What do you mean what?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean by what?" the blue hair girl argued. "I'm stood here freezing cold, on a ship that's made out of wood God knows where, Lord knows why, when you're stood next to me, the 'acclaimed' genius, wide eyed, open mouthed trying to form a sentence but sounding like some spazzy drunk! I don't know what's going on or why you said what for, that is why I asked what. Any way, Bolly Knickers, where are we and who the Hell is he?"

Before she could answer, Annie was subsequently clouted on the back of the the head and knocked to the floor by some thing thick. Like a brick.

"OWCH! WHAT THE?" Annie yelled sitting up.

"Oh lookie here. S'your book. Must have come with us." Ernie thought aloud.

"WHAT? That thing's just knocked me over and you're worrying about that? I could have concussion! You're meant to be a nurse! Look after me jeeeeeez!" Annie wailed, rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh right, sorry." Ernie knealt down next to her younger friend and examined the back of her head, her slender fingers lightly tracing over where ther book had hit. "I don't think you've got concussion, but it's gonna bruise and it's gonna hurt a bit."

Annie nodded.

"Thanks Ern." she muttered, now conscious of the many men now staring at her. Tightly, she gripped Ernie's sleeve. Horatio noticed this, deciding that the girl was ovibously frightened.

"ALL OF YOU MEN BACK TO YOUR DUTIES! HAVE YOU NOT SEEN WOMEN BEFORE?" Horatio thundered.

Charles leant close to Henry's ear.

"Not in 6 months I haven't!" the Irishman snickered in a whisper.

"Thank-you Mr Orrock! Now would you please return to your duties." Horatio repeated a smile playing on his face.

"Aye aye sir." Charles nodded his face reddening.

As the men dispersed, Horatio turned back to Annie and Ernie. His kind smile reassured Annie and she slowley let got of Ernie's sleeve.

"If you would like to come to my cabin, we can become better accuainted."


	5. The Hotspur

**__**

**_The Hotspur_**

**_So I decided to be merciful and save Archie from Hell and Sawyer. I also decided to save Hunter and Bunting, but I don't know when they're going to come in. And every one's favourite idiot Oldroyd has made a come back, because I was unhappy when he wasn't in the rest of the epsiodes. Enjoy me harties_**

* * *

Annie looked around the cramped quarters. She was used to it; she spent most of her time on an exact replica of the ship in question and she had stayed many a night in the different quarters, mostly sleeping. But now it was down to bussiness. How did they get here? To 1803? And why? Why the Hotspur? There were several other men in the room apart from Horatio and Henry. One was the middie who helped them out of the water, and there were four others who she recognised from some where, but couldn't put faces to names.

"Sirs, this is Miss Ernestine Rutherford," Henry informed him pointing to Ernie, then pointing to Annie. "And this is Annie Cooper."

"You can call me Ernie if you like... no wait I insist. Too formal, this era, ain't it Annie."

Annie wasn't listening. She was looking at the sea through the window. She didn't want to listen. She wanted to go home, lock herself couldn't do that on a sloop of war. There was no where to hide away, no where that you could be alone, with out people thinking you were mutinous. It was at times like this she needed her pills.

"Hmmm."

Ernie rolled her eyes.

"Never mind. Any way you could always call her Trafalgar. It's her middle name."

"Prudence." Annie said flatley.

"Ahem! I'm sure you've met Mr Wellard," Horatio gestured to Henry, who, Ernie mentally noted, was very good looking. Dark brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin and cute freckles, he was adorable. Horatio then gestured to the Irish lad who helped them on board, "This is Mr Orrock, whom you've also met."

Ernie added him to her mental good looking list. Tall, tanned, good build, aubern hair, grey eyes and very masculin. This one was a possible. Was. She noticed Annie shaking her head slightly. No. No chance of that happening.

"This is Mr Bush, my first lefttennant," He gestured over to another man. He was shorter than ther rest, but older too. He has brown curly hair, like Horatio's and a well weathered face. Horatio gestured to another man. "This is Major Andre Cotard. He is a French contact of ours."

Cotard was a little grey around the edges, but was masculin, with a sharp face and deep blue eyes to die for. He took a deep bow.

"Madamoiselles, I 'ave never seen two women as beautiful as you." said the French man.

Annie looked behind herself towards the door and Ernie hit her on the back of the head.

"He's talking to me and you." Ernie sighed.

"I'm not that nice looking! Anyway you didn't have to hit me that hard, the book did that for you." Annie complained.

"Oh yeah sorry."

Henry and Charles stifled a chuckle, which earned them a small glare from their Captain. Horatio once again cleared his throat, which was his was of politely telling them to shut up. He once again gestured over to the last two officers. One with dark curly hair, pale skin, almost as pale as Henry's, short, thin and the greenest green eyes Annie and Ernie had ever seen. His name was Jack Hammond, Midshipman. The last man, was taller, more tanned and had a meschievous glint in his eye. His golden blond hair dazzled even in the poor light of the cabin.

"This is my oldest friend, Second Lefttennant Archie Kennedy."

Ernie's eyes met his and she quickly looked aways at her friend, who was trying to work some thing out in her head. After the introductions we over, a moment of silence went by as the men and Ernie watched Annie. Jack could have sworn he heard it ticking. Annie jumped up at an alarming speed, which made some of the men jump and sending her chair sliding over to the door.

"IT'S SCIENTIFICALLY IMPOSSIBLE! THERE'S NO WAY WE COULD BE HERE! EVER EVER EVER!" She fretted.

"Calm down, maybe you got it wrong?" Ernie soothed.

"How? I've an IQ of 200 hundred. This is impossible!"

"Think again."

A few more minutes went by, again in silence.

"Nope. I'm right! Time and space just doesn't rip open creating a portal to another time, another place. Here for example!" Annie sighed, miserably, "It's like an episode of Doctor bloody Who!"

Ernie nodded in agreement and then added, "Yeah, but with out a TARDIS."

"Did some one do this?" Archie asked.

"Are you having a laugh? No one on Earth in my time is smart enough to do.... well _**this**_!" Annie told him, waving her arms around in big cirlcles.

Henry, Charles and Jack this time started laughing. It was the first time they'd ever seen a girl act like that. They didn't. The girls. Up tight, ship shape and Bristol fashion, were the ladies of this day and age, so it was very refreshing. Ernie slapped her upside the head.

"Stop showing off!" Ernie scolded.

"Stop hitting me! You know I'm allergic to being injured or harmed in anyway!"

"Or what?"

Annie thought.

"I'll ermmm..... I'll do something drastic!"

Ernie rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"Go on."

"Errmm, I'll... oh no, no thats illeagal..." Annie thought aloud.

"Oh yeah because you **_wouldn't do any thing illeagal." _**Ernie said, sardonically.

"I'm not the one who got nicked, for streahhhhhh never mind." Annie trailed off remembering where she was.

Looking up, Annie met with angry eyes. Cursing under her breath, she backed away, not looking and bumped in to the side. Before she could stop it, a small globe, rolled off and broke in to seveal large chunks.

"Ohhhhhh, so thats how it broke!"

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" Ernie yelled at her friend. For some one so smart, she was a bit stupid.

"Arrrghh!"

* * *

**_Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Poor Annie. please R&R thank yooh. I'll get round to starting the next chapter after school maybe, because if I have an idea i'll have to write it down._**


	6. Ocean Nights

**_Ocean Nights_**

* * *

Later that night long after Annie and Ernie were settled in and asleep, Jack Charles and Henry sat around the middie's table drinking their ration of grog, discussing them.

"What do you make of them?" Jack asked.

"I have only met one woman in my life," Henry leant forward, resting his chest on his arms, "That behaved like two young powder monkeys."

"So, you aren't impressed?" Jack returned.

"Impressed? No. I'm athrill Jack!" Henry grinned. "Women are too pretentious and uptight these days. No, there should be more women like Lefttennat Styles."

Jack and Charles exchanged looks.

"Who?" Charles wondered.

"Charlotte Styles. The wittiest, bravest, smartest and most wonderful woman, you would ever meet. Well was." Henry explained sadly.

"What happened to her." Jack asked, treading softly.

"She was killed. Saved not only my life, but Captain Sawyer's too."

"How'd it happen?" Charles pryed.

"The dego's got out and started to attack our crew on the Renown. We beat them down and Charlotte was having a word with Hobbs, the master gunner. He'd been some what unpleasant towards me and The Captain, who was then a lefttennant and he wanted to make ammends. Just as he was saying so, Charlotte saw a dego, who wasn't dead, just flesh wounded. He came charging towards them, crying out for his dead companions, and Charlotte..." Henry was interrupted.

"Shoved him out of the way, but got run through herself. She asked Horatio to allow Hobbs to serve on any ship he commanded as to earn his forgiveness. He agreed and with her dying breath, kissed her father and son goodbye and gave her son, her watch." a soft voice continued the rest of Henry's solomn story.

All three lads turned to face the person who had just spoken. Annie walked out from the shadows of the stairs.

"How did you know?" Henry whispered.

"You would never believe me." Annie said. She didn't make eye contact with them, it was just as though she was looking through them, like a child looks through windows at Christmas.

"What are you doing up ma'am?" Jack approached.

Annie broke away from her stare and looked at Jack. She smiled at the young middie.

"Nightmare. Funny isn't it?" Annie sat on the stairs, turning her head towards the upper decks, as if they weren't there, as if she were just looking at the sky. "No matter how old you are, how brave and courageous you become, nightmares will, with out fail return your mind to a child like state of fright and horror. Like when your mother first told you about the monster hiding in your wardrobe." She finished on a cheerier note.

The lads looked around at each other.

"Forgive me for asking Annie, but what did you dream about?" Charles asked. He was very forward, Annie thought.

"I died. It was cold, dark and... so lonely. So very, very lonely. Then the water splashed on me, like I was being thrown over board, burial at sea. And it swallowed me up, like the gaping mouth of a lion. Then it transcended in to darkness. Pure darkness. I was still all alone. It didn't change. It won't change. I'll always be lonely. I s'pose it's a forewarning of events, yet to come."

Silence ensued in the quarters.

"I should't have told you that. I scare alot of people. That's why I'm lonely. Ernies' used to it though. I'm sorry. Really I am." Annie breathed woefully. She turned and fled up the stairs.

Henry stared after her. She was puzzling, was Annie. There was some thing dark and foreboding about her, yet some thing rather remarkable about her too. She was a mystery wrapped in a conundrum.

"What is wrong with her?" Jack asked, in an offended tone.

Henry kicked him under the table.

"Owch what was that for?" Jack yelped.

"Charlotte would have liked her. She's like her. Charlotte was like that. Myterious. So there's nothing wrong with her." Henry scolded.

"Sorry." Jack muttered.

* * *

Annie stood on the quarter deck, looking out to sea. Reflecting on what she'd said to the middies. Now who was going to talk to her? She heard footfall behind her, worried that it maybe an officer. Upon turning around, she relaxed at the sight of Acting Lefttenant Henry Wellard. He stood next to her and leaned his forearms on the railings as she had done before he arrived.

"You scare me." He told the girl. She gazed at the floor, dispair written on her face. "You scare me how kindred you are to Charlotte. She was alot like you. She was wonderful."

Annie dared to look back up, dejected and desolate eyes met empathetic and amourus ones. She held his gaze. Wondering. Waiting, for what he was going to say next. Her heart thumped against her rib cage, blood pounding in her ears as he leant in closer.

"Hey, back away boyo." she whispered.

Henry smirked. She was shorter than he, and was surely quite intimidated by him leaning so close.

"Why so chirpy mate?" Annie grinned, getting her confidence back.

"This is my normal expression." Henry grinned back.

"Yeah well, lookin' at you, you're the only normal thing around here."

Henry burst out laughing.

"That's a good one! So Annie where you from?"

Annie carefully pearched herself upon the rails.

"Guess." Annie told him unabashedly. Ernestine had portrayed her as shy and clumsy. Clumsy maybe; she'd fallen **_up _**the rigging and knocked several bottles of ink over in the purser's quarters, so he'd sent her away. But she wasn't shy. Not as much as she had been at dinner in the middie's mess.

Henry thought.

"From the North. The dales, perhaps?"

The girl grinned like a small child.

"Now you're getting somewhere, Mr Wellard. Where away?"

Henry judged her accent, mulling it over for a while.

"The South of Yorkshire, I think."

Annie smiled brightly up at the young man keeping her company.

"Very good Mr Wellard. Born in Rotherham, bred in Cornwall." Annie informed him, looking to the sky.

Henry smiled and looked up to the sky too.

"Henry. That is what I was Christened as and you are obliged to use it if you wish."

Annie turned to face him, looking down slightly. Henry focused his gaze on Annie's face, taking in the colour of her eyes and skin. Annie didn't want to break eye contact, not now she'd got it. But circumstance had other plans, as the wind picked up she shuddered almost violently, closing her eyes, to prevent the stiff breeze stinging her eyes.

"You're cold." Henry stated as Annie jumped off of her perch. Annie shook her head defiantly. Her clothes weren't exactly the warmest she got; a navy-blue and white striped vest top, a naval style fitted boyfriend jacket, skinny jeans that looked almost identical to Charles Orrock's trousers, black ankle length boots with a small heel and to finish her outfit off, a replica sash belt from a middie's uniform around her waist.

"Nah, I'm not c..." She halted mid sentence, as her companion reached out and gently touched her arm.

"You're freezing. You should go back to bed. I'll take you back before my dogwatch starts." He offered.

"Oh no you don't. I'm wide awake now anyways. I'll stay and keep you company, if you don't mind."

The young lad smirked. He shrugged off his jacket and gently placed it on Annie's shoulders.

"Better?"

"Better."

The pair again lapsed in to a comfortable silence.

"You wouldn't mind if I stayed with you a while, when you're not busy?" Annie asked shyly, glancing up at the young man stood oher left. Henry met Annie's eyes once more, a kindly smile on his face.

"I'd like that. No offense to Charlie and Jack, but they tend to become drags. Jack is constanly home sick and hardly ever says a word and Charlie has been busy revising for his lefttenants exam, so he's not been as chatty as he usually is."

Annie fell in to a fit of giggles. Henry smiled. He liked it when others smiled, especially Annie. She looked beautiful when she smiled. What?

'Did I just...' he thought. He glanced to his friend once more. 'Well, I haven't a sweetheart waiting for me. You never know Henry, you might have got lucky.'

The two adolescents stood on deck, in silence, side by side for all two hours of Henry's watch, the girl never leaving his side.

* * *

**_Oooooooh Annie! Getting a bit flirty. Hoped you liked, R &R please_**


	7. Annie

_********************************__****************************************__****************************************__****************************************__****************__****************_

Annie.

_This is from Annie's diary, her point of veiw of the events taking place and also her background. She and Ernie have been on the Hotspur about 4 days, I think, so she'll have gotten to do more things and talk to more people. I'll write the usual chapters by usual I mean omnscient narrative (3rd person) with the events in at a later date for you peoples :) BTW: This is some one reading from it. In their head. Again it is Annie's P.O.V about current events and her life so far.

* * *

_

************************

May 18th 2008.

Dear Diary,

I've had lots of experiences in my life. I'm Annie Trafalgar Cooper and this is the story of my life.

I was was born to Emmaliynne O'Sullivan, a Naval historian and Charles Cooper, a very British Air Force pilot. The armed services have always been in the family. My dad's grandad, George Cooper, was a pilot in the First World War and my mam's grandad, Edward O'Sullivan, was in the Navy.

With the two of them, life was never boring. My dad used to pick me up and spin me above his head, like a bird and mam told me stories about Admiral Hornblower and one of our ancestors who fought by his side. William. I forget his second name. I was happy. So happy.

However, happiness doesn't last forever. On the 15th of June 1998, my dad was killed in a freak training accident, at his air force base. A fire had broken out in the cockpit. The plane exploded. The only part of his body that was salvaged was his foot, still in its' boot. When I asked why he wasn't there. my mum told me he's gone to see great-grandad George and we wouldn't see him for a while. I was seven and I didn't understand. My mum never got over his death. Every time she looked at me, she saw my dad.

She'd cry every night. She began to drink. Eventually, she couldn't bare to look at me any more, so she sent me off to live with my older brother Dan, in Cornwall. A few months later, she was found, dead in our old house. Alcohol poisoning.

But, now I was with my brother. My legal guardian. My sole protector. I loved it there. He loved having me with him. He knew when I was born I was special. By the time I was 10, I was doing sixth form work. I was in a record book. 'World's Smartest Girl'. That's what the newspapers said about me.

When I was 14, I was at University. The other people were nice enough, but they didn't talk to me much. Then, I met Ernestine Prudence Rutherford. She was my best and only friend. She still is. After all the pain that I had gone through, I was happy again.

A few months after meeting Ernie, I turned 15 and I recieved a letter. It said that I, even though not of physical age, but mentally was of age, to have the will reading of my mum and dad.

Dad had left the house to mum, along with his photo album and all the other things they shared a passion for. I'd got his favourite jumpers and shirts, all the things I liked and wore when he lived. Then, the lawyer read my mum's will. She left the house to me, along with her books and manuscript of the book she was writing with hopes I would carry it on for her. Her legacy. She had a summer house that she left to Dan. She also had a small fortune saved up. Half went to Dan and I got half too.

That's when things started to perk up. They, took a nose dive too.

I was diagnosed with Atypical Depression. I was put on medication and I got a little better.

Ernie, broke up with her boyfriend and came to live with me whe I was 16. We've lived together for 3 years now. I've gotten better, but I still need medication.

* * *

June 20th 2009.

Dear Diary,

Things are lookin' up for me.

I work at a really cool place, so I can enjoy going to work every day. My boss is called Jock, 'cause he's form Scotland. He's the coolest guy I've ever worked for. I work on Admiral Hornblower's ship the Hotsupr. It's so awesome! It's the real ship! It's 207 years old, one of the oldest ships owned by the National Martime Trust. Jock piggy backs me around the deck some times when we close to the tourists. Apparently, the things haunted. Tourists' have claimed to see all different kinds of things, down in the orlop deck. Some people claim to see a midshipman, but they're different all the time. We have small oil painting of all the officers and midshipmen and there's some sketches of some of the regular sailors, who were on Admiral Hornblower's first voyage on the Hotspur. We start the tour in the orlop deck and if people see things or some of the crew, they usually point them out in their berths.

I've seen some of them. I've talked to one of them. I know who they because of the paintings. Wellard, Orrock and Hammond.

I've seen them on more than on occassion, but it's always those three. So everyday, before I go home, I go down to the orlop deck and say good-bye to the regular sailors, then I go up to the Midshipmen's Berth and say good-night and good-bye to Wellard, Orrock and Hammond. I swear blind, once I said good-night and some one said "Good-night Coop." I was the only one on the ship! I still say good-night, but I ask for no reply, because I was scared. I know no-one else will believe me, but I've talked to Hammond. He talks to me when I go around checking if anythings been stolen. He keeps an eye out for my. If the kids touch anything he'll scare them by walking past, saying "Don't touch my things" and dissapear again. He keeps tellin' me off though because I move things around in his berth. He knows I do it on purpose though.

Every one just thinks I'm talking to myself. Some times I think I'm going mad, but Jock tells me I'm only as mad as I think I am.

* * *

March 12th 2010/ 1803

Dear Diary,

The most impossible thing has happened. It's not jelly being nailed to a wall or some one slamming a revolving door. Ernie and I have fallen back through time to 1803.

IT'S FRICKIN' WEIRD! I mean how can this happen? I'm meant to be a genius!

All I know is that Ernie and I were in our kitchen, looking for a cloth, when all of a sudden this... this **thing **appears out of no where in the middle of the floor. So what does Ernie do? She falls into it! I get pulled in too along with my journal and Admiral Hornblower's biography.

So there we are falling through the sky, when the sea and a ship come into view. We ovibously land in the water and some of the sailors pull us on to the ship, which I immeadiatly recognise as the Hotspur! I didn't know what to think, do or even say. I was just stood there looking dumbstruck!

Well any way I don't mind. I like it here and I've only been here one night.

Ernie's making friends quite quickly. I always envied her for that.

I've made some friends... well maybe one. Henry Wellard. He's nice. Funny too. He doesn't mind me shadowing him all the time. At least, I don't think he does. I don't have anything else to do though. The men keep saying I'm too clumsy. I can't help that! If you ask me, I think they're all gits! I only fell down the stairs! And knocked ink over... and tripped up the stairs... I'm not doing too good am I?

* * *

_**So what do yo think of this chapter? Please R&R because I really appreciate the comments left. Thank yooh XD**_


	8. Ahh

__

****

_**The Dream.**_

Sorry I havent updated for a while been busy with my exams... cause thats what I have to do aaand we moved the computer into the front room so every one can see what I'm doing. Any who, I planned this chapter out in my head more or less so enjoy and R&R thanks

* * *

_Footsteps crunch on the dry, hot ground, softly, softly some one breaths. There are men, not many,but a few, standing, peering over a cliff. They're watching something. _

_Then, the sky grows dark. The men are no longer there and the cliff is gone too._

_Birds that flew through the pastel blue sky, are gone now. In their place are dark omnious storm clouds, bearing an evil wind. Rain, sweeps harrowingly on to a beach, while lightening breaks the sky in to pieces like a glass smashing on the floor. A silhouette jolts from the shadows, a gun in his right hand and a sword in his left. A cold pain, envelopes and iron can be tasted and smelt._

_Some one is screaming, in horror, pain and fright. Theres a thud on the floor. A ghost of some one that was._

* * *

Annie jolted up out of bed, with such force she toppled out of the cot and landed face-first on to the floor with a rather loud bump.

"OW GOD DAMMIT!" Annie yelled with a little too much gusto.

Before she knew it Henry was standing in the door way, with a anxious look on his face.

"Annie are alright?" He asked, as he hauled his friend to her feet.

"Just dandy." She waved it off. "Believe me this is a regular occurence."

"Is it?" Henry looked uncomfortable.

"Oh yeah. Happens all the time. Don't worry about me."

"Is everything alright?" Jack Hammond's voice sounded from the doorway. It was ovibous that she had yelled, ear-splittingly loud if it had woken up Jack, who was joined by Charles.

Annie blinked and then stared at the three men. A red tinge crept upon the bridge of her nose.

"Ummm... I'm... fine... I think..." Annie said slowly, now remembering how high the cot was from the floor. It was a lot higher than her bed at home, and even then the floor had a bouncy carpet.

"Has she fallen out of bed?" Ernie's less-than-bothered voice called from out side of the room.

"Like you care!" Annie shouted back.

"I do... most of the time!" Ernie made a feeble attempt to protest.

Now appearing in the door, Ernie crossed her arms at Annie.

"What?" Annie questioned.

"Nothing, you just look like a crumpled piece of paper."

"Ohhhhhh! Forgive me ma'am, how I apologize for being asleep two minutes ago!" Annie rolled her eyes emphatically at her best friend, while making over the top gestures.

"Alright Miss. Bennet, I get it!"

"I thought her name was Cooper." Jack said, his head muddled in the confusion.

"Never mind Jack." Annie answered, changing the subject. "Where are we any way. Why aren't we moving?"

"The Port of Gibraltar. We're stocking up on provisions and giving the crew one night shore leave. We have been at sea for a while."

"..."

"What?" Henry asked.

"I hate Spain." Annie said flatly

"I had a Spaniard once. Cheating sod he was!" Ernie piped up

All three lads rolled their eyes.

"Why do you hate Spain?" Charles asked.

"What year is it?" Annie countered his question.

" January 3rd 1803."

"Ahh." Annie said.

" Ahh? What's 'Ahh'? 'Ahh' doesn't sound good!" Jack asked at ninety miles an hour.

" Truth be told 'Ahh' isn't good, you've only got till the 18th of May this year." Annie told them.

" Till what?" Henry asked, frowning.

" Then next war."

* * *

**_Ooohhh cliff hanger! R&R please ! Hope you enjoyed!_**


	9. The Gypsy Fortune Teller From The North

_**The Gypsy Fortune Teller from The North**_

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Henry eyed Annie suspiciously.

" I'm talking about the Peace of Amiens treaty coming to an end."

The three lads looked around each other.

" The Treaty comming to an end? How?" Charles asked, furrowing his brow.

"Old Boney..."

Henry didn't let her finish her sentence.

"Stop talking Annie!" Henry snapped. Annie's mouth clamped shut, but a puzzled looked crossed her face.

"How do you know that? Where are you from?"

" , you should know not to talk to girls that way!" Annie retorted.

Henry's stern look didn't shift.

" Annie."

" Place or time..."

" Time."

"2010."

Henry rubbed his eyes and sat down on a chair.

" I **have** to be going mad. There's no way that you could come from..."

" 2010? Yes so did I that's why I was ranting in The Captain's cabin. I've been over the calculations in my head over and over and over again. There's a chance but it's 2/12083590. I suppose me and Ern were that two."

Henry was silent for a while.

" Look, I've already had Jack and several other crew come to me to say they've seen a ghost in the orlop deck, The Captain always used to dream about a girl with dirty copper hair..."

" Haunted?"

" Yes. Jack and Charlie say they've seen a disembodied arm in the orlop deck..."

" Tatooed. An anchor with rope around it?"

Henry nodded.

" Show me."

" I..."

" SHOW ME!"

Annie grabbed Henry's hand and dragged him down to the orlop deck, the others following closely behind.

* * *

Henry didn't know what to think as he tried to keep up with this young woman. Many strange things had happened to him since the Renown and his injury. When he was shot.

_He could see himself. He was laying on the floor bleeding. He was dead. He had to be. How else could he be seeing himself laying on the floor? But then, that woman appeared._

_" I'm not from here Henry." she said in an etheral like voice._

_" Who are you and how do you know my name?" Henry was nervous. _

_He was seemingly dead and a woman was telling him she wasn't from his time? What kind of statement was that?_

_" Oh I know all about you Henry Wellard. I'm Emmaliynne. I'm from the 21st Century. You aren't going to die, not yet." Emmaliynne told him, her voice echoing aroung her._

_" How..."_

_" I need you to do me a favour. A great one. Look after Annie for me. You'll know who she is when you meet her."_

_" But..."_

_" Don't worry. You'll be fine."_

_Then she was gone. _

This was all getting too much for Henry. His mind was ticking over at the memory of the ghost. Since then Captain Hornblower had been plagued with dreams of a girl crying and shouting for help with no words coming out of her mouth The Captain knew a gypsy fortune teller and told her about his dreams. He took Henry with him because he knew Henry wouldn't say anything to the rest of the crew. She told him of the coming of the red haired girl or the 'cailín rua dearg'. And a few days ago, these two girls had fallen from a hole in the sky, right next to his ship. More over the younger girl Annie looked exactly like the gypsy had described. They were in for a strange year.

* * *

Annie came to a startling halt, reusulting in Henry crashing in to the back of her, knocking her to the floor.

" OW!"

" Sorry." Henry apologized chagrinedly, as he helped Annie up from her graceless position on the floor.

The two looked around them. The orlop deck looked different with all the barels and food stored in it.

" Right." Annie imbued, putting her hands on her hips. " Where did her see the 'ghost'"

Henry pointed over to the middle of the orlop deck.

" There. Jack said it was just a glimpse but he saw a tatooed arm."

By this time Jack, Ernie and Charles had joined them, along with Mr Kennedy, Mr Hornblower, Mr Bush and Major Cotard, who they had seemingly picked up along the way. Annie walked up to the spot where Jack had seen the 'ghost' cautiously, pointing to a bit of the air, with Jack nodding his head feverishly in confirmation. Slowly, she extended her arm. It began to dissapear, the space around it rippled like a pebble dropping in to water.

" What the?"

" It's time and space. That wasn't a ghost Jack. That was a friend of mine, Jock."

Annie pulled her arm out of the ripple.

" Hahh." Annie thought aloud.

" What is it." Archie asked.

" I could go through here. I could go home, fetch some clothes, better medical equipment." Annie said looking round to face the men.

" No."

Ernie and Annie set their eyes on Horatio, giving him a questioning look.

" I forbid it. What if you end up in France? Or in the middle of the Indian Ocean? What will you do then? My crew and ship are not going to be there to save you again."

" Horatio, me an' Ern didn't just fall out of the sky for no reason ya know. If we had fallen through a random time ripple, we would've ended up any where, and time. But we didn't, we landed right next to your ship. And there's always some way to get back home. So I'm going." Annie justified.

Horatio ran his hands through his long hair, then finally sighed after thinking a moment.

" Fine, I suppose I cannot persuade you otherwise. One condition."

Annie nodded eagerly.

" Take Mr Wellard with you. You never know."

Annie grinned at Horatio, then turned to Henry, placing her hands on her hips once again.

" Well Hen, off we go to the unknown!"

Henry rolled his eyes.

" When you say that, it tends not to reassure me." Henry groaned.

" Well then Mr Abettor, you go first. Make sure the damselle doesn't get hurt!" Annie teased.

Giving Henry a shove, Annie sent him flying through the ripple, following him briskley.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed people, thanks for reading R&R pleaseeee XD**


	10. I Am From De Fuuuchaa

_**I am From Da Fooocha**_

* * *

Jock was exhausted. It had been a long day for him. Annie was taking time off, five other members of staff were still ill and 4 truck loads of kids had visited that day. He just wanted to go home, have a cuppa, a few biscuits and go to bed. Just as he'd finished checking the cabins, Jock heard an loud bang, followed by another loud bang and some shouting.

" Jesus! What was that for?" a mans voice whined.

" What do you mean 'What was that for'? I can't help that I landed on you!" a girls voice shouted back.

" Yes you could!"

" Oh Henry piss off!" the girls voice yelled again.

He was sure he recognised that voice. The girls voice, not the lads. Wait... It wasn't? Was it? No. He would've seen her get on the ship... But is had to be. Against his better judgement, Jock, guardedly crept down to the orlop deck. Looking around the corner, he saw two forms in the shadows. A girl and a boy. The girl got up first, dusted her self off, put her hands on her hips and looked around. The lad was second to rise from his dusty position on the floor, dusting himself off too.

" We in the right place?" the lad addressed as Henry asked looking around the aphotic light.

" Yup. Exactly. I wonder if Jock's still here."

Jock, now confident of who the 'intruders' were, stepped out of the shadows, torch in hand, grinning from ear to ear.

" Annie you're late for work."

* * *

Henry landed with a voluminous thud, on to a wooden floor. It was dusty, dark and had the likeness of the 'Hotspur's' orlop deck, but this one was emptier. He was just going to get up when Annie flattened him, pinning him to the floor. He banged his chin on the floor and knocked the some of the wind out of him.

" Jesus! What was that for?" He complained.

" What do you mean 'What was that for?' I can't help that I landed on you!" Annie hissed back at him.

" Yes you could!" Henry shot back.

Annie lightly slapped Henry, still laying on his back.

" Oh Henry piss off!"

Annie pushed herself off of Henry, putting her hands on his back, pushing up hard and putting all of her weight on him. She could hear him groan and she smiled. Dusting herself off, she looked around her, putting her hands to her hips as she made sure of her surroundings. Henry got up too, dusting himself off as he went.

" We in the right place?" Henry asked, reaching for his pistol in his waist belt. Annie put her right hand on his, stopping him from drawing it. Annie nodded.

" Yup. Exactly. I wonder if Jock's still here." Annie mused. They heard movement comming from the shadows, Henry once again reaching for his pistol. A bright light shined in the pair's faces and a man stepped out with a grin the width of the River Humber.

" Annie you're late for work."

* * *

Henry stared in disbelief, while Annie and Jock just grinned at each other.

" Umm..." Henry began nervously.

Annie turned to Henry, settling her arm over his shoulders.

" Henry, I would like you to meet a very good friend of mine, Jock McDougle, Jock this is Henry Wellard, from 1803."

Jock's jaw dropped and Annie swore she heard it hit the floor.

" Ahhh now you have got to be kidding me, ye wee little bonny pest. He is never form 1803." Jock stated, looking Henry up and down.

Annie folded her arms across her chest.

" Oh yes he is and if you don't believe me, I'll prove it to you."

Annie walked quickly up the where the midshipmen's quarters were. Henry and Jock almost had to run to keep up with her. She quickly turned in to a room, above it was the name _Wellard._

" Bloody hell lassie, slow down, this is as much execise as I get!" Jock panted, pretending to be annoyed.

" Funny." Annie said flatly. She stood next to a oil painting of the man that the room once belonged to. Annie beconed Henry to stand next to the portrait. Jock raised his eye brows. It was him alright. Henry Wellard.

" I told you so. Now do you believe me?"

Henry grinned at the man sheepishly.

Jock sighed and ran a hand through his short greying hair.

" I suppose I have no choice. So what are you going to do with him?" Jock asked pointing to Henry, whose face was a blank canvas.

" Well I though I'd take him back to Horatio..."

Annie was saying before a small leather book flew out of the chest and hit the wall opposite. Annie went over to pick it up, while Jock and Henry looked on shocked and puzzled. The book flicked to a new page. On it, it read:

_Annie get back to the orlop deck now, somethings going on!_

_Ernie._

Annie raced back down to the heart of the ship, Henry and Jock close at her heels. Comming to a startling halt, her mouth dropped open. Jock, Annie and Henry got there just in time to see the ripple close up. Annie slapped her hand on her face.

" Oh shit!" She gasped.

Henry folded his arms in front of his chest, not in the least impressed.

" Taking me back are you? AND HOW ARE YOU GOING TO DO THAT WHEN THE THING CLOSED UP!" He shouted the last part, clearly fustrated. Annie focused on her feet and guiltyly met Henry's deep brown eyes.

" Sorry..." She muttered.

Henry sighed and rubbed his neck.

" It's not your fault." Henry sat on the floor. " But how am I getting back?"

" Will you kindly explain whats going on before you think about that please. Maybe then we could think of a way to get you home lad." Jock said calmly.

Annie sat for what must have been, 2 ours explaining to Jock what happened and about the time ripple. Finnally after further thiking it over in his head, Jock had an idea.

" Well, the ship's only haunted once every two weeks." He offered.

Annie furrowed her brow.

" What d'you mean?"

" Well I only see people dressed like him every two weeks or so."

Annie suddenly got the giest.

" So in two weeks time, the ripple will open again and me and Henry can go back to the Hotspur!" She beamed excitedly.

* * *

**_Thank yooh for reading and thank yooh for R&R-ing XD muchly appreciated _**

**_LONG LIVE HENRY WELLARD XD_**

**_I thought I'd bring him back because him an Orrock are two of my favourite Hornblower characters along with Oldroyd, Styles and Matthews._**

**_Sorry to have to badger you guys but again please R&R this story will be going some where eventually.. I hope. But till then please stay loyal to the Henry/Annie thing thank yooh XD_**


	11. Till Then

_**Till Then.**_

_**God Bless Kryten of Red Dwarf for this wonderful line. I dont own it!**_

**_Oh yeah , btw I've just realised something, in chapter 2 I think it is, I said Horatio was in Portsmouth Harbour and then I said they were errrmm... the Port of Gibraltar. So my good readers, my excuse. Horatio has a bit of a different time line to Annie and Ernie, either that or the Hotspur is really fast. Sorry. Also Annie's house is based on the Florence House Hotel, but it isn't so there._**

* * *

Henry felt relieved, even though it was two week in the future he had the relaxing knowledge that he could get home.

" Yes yes, but we have 2 minor draw backs:

1. Henry can't stay on the ship and 2. Henry can't stay on the ship."

" Jock that was two." Annie told him.

" Yes but I thought it was such a good point, I'd use it twice."

Annie shook her head.

" He has a point. You can't stay on the ship." Annie sighed, thinking to herself while talking to Henry.

" I've guessed." Henry quipped.

" Mr. Wellard, I never knew you were so witty." Annie smirked.

" There's alot of things you don't know about me." Henry demurely told her, smiling back.

" Okay you two, enough flirting." Jock urged.

" Well Henry you'll have to stay with me for two weeks. Think of it as a holiday." Annie smiled.

Henry blushed.

" Oh I-I couldn't..."

" Society has changed a lot since your time mate. It's perfectly accpetable for two peole of the opposite sex to live together with out having any relationship other than them being friends."

Henry relaxed visibly.

" Just one other problem." Jock added. " He can't go walking about like that in town. He'd look odd."

" Yes... your right Jock, Henry as well as society, fashion has also changed and so has hair. 'Fraid you'll have to cut your hair." Annie paused, for thought. " Although I haven't a clue where I'm going to get you clothes from."

" Shops are still open on the high street." Jock offere. " It's only 3 o'clock, we close early Sundays."

" Good idea Jocky. I'll need a measuring tape..."

After lenghts of measuring and guessing Annie had finally, got Henry's clothes size. She had also managed to persuade him to stay with Jock while she went shopping for clothes and scissors, telling him " I'll be fine and I won't make a mess of your hair!"

But by now she had been gone for five hours and Henry was getting restless and worried over his friend who had been gone for a while.

" Henry my boy, if you had a girlfriend or wife in this day and age, she could be gone for hours at a time, when she's gone shopping. Especially is she'd run in to some one she hasn't seen for a while." Jock reassured the young lad

" If you'e sure." Henry replied, sipping quietly from his mug.

Suddenly there was a flurry of excitement, as Annie burst through the door of the museum staff room. Henry gaped at the ammount of bags Annie had with her.

" Hey there!"

" I thought I ws only going to be here for two weeks!" Henry laughed.

" Yeah, I tend to get carried away!" Annie laughed with him.

Annie carefully laid out all the clothes she had bought for Henry on the tables. There were:

_**Five plain t-shirts**_

_**Two cardigans **_

_**Five pairs of jeans, baggy, skinny and normal**_

_**A black cut away collar slim fit shirt and a silver waist coat to go with it **_

_**Two pairs of plimsols**_

_**Two pairs of High-top trainers**_

_**A tone of under wear**_

_**A black trilby**_

_**A pair of braces**_

_**Socks**_

_**And a blue and black chequed scarf.**_

Henry laughed at the ammount of clothes.

" Thank you." He smiled at Annie.

" No problem." She smiled sweetly back. " Now try all of them on. You can get cleaned up at mine."

Henry returned from the men's loos after trying all of his clothes on and reporting that all fit him quite well.

" Right c'mon then Harry, better get you back to mine for food and a bath or shower, whatever you'd prefer. Need a lift Jock?"

Jock shook his head.

" Nah, got me car. See you around Annie, nice meeting you Harry."

" Same to you too."

After Jock had left Annie gathered up the rest of the clothes.

" Jock told me the brief history of Britain from my time on wards. So I know what a car is."

Annie giggled. She had an infectious laugh.

" No need for me to worry then!" Annie smiled. " Oh one more thing. There is a basement, a ground floor where the kitchen and living rooms are, a second floor where Ernie and my rooms are, the third floor bedrooms are packed with the things I don't have enough hands to put up and sort out and the attic is in no shape to host a person, so because dearest Ernie doesn't like people other than me going in her room, you'll have to share my bed with me. But it's massive. It's custom made because I like to sprawl out in the middle."

Henry grew bright red when he heard this and looked at his feet. Annie laughed even more. Henry looked up and pouted at her, the redness still on his face.

" Oh Harry, it's fine really. The only people who ultimately care about their public image are the rich and famous and even then they do things only stupid people and men do!"

" Well... If your sure." Henry slowly acknowledged, helping Annie put the last of the clothes in the bag.

Putting the security code on the door and saying good-night to the security guards and walked over to her car, Henry in tow. She stopped when she got the car she was looking for. Her pride and joy. The Audi Quattro 1983 Sports edition.

" Ahhh my baby, my love, my darling oh how I have missed you!" Annie sang to the Quattro hugging the driver's side door.

Henry shook his head.

" For such a material thing, you do seem to like it a lot. And I mean a lot!"

Annie pretended to look gob-smacked.

" AH don't worry Quattro, stick and stones might damage your windscreen but Henry doesn't know what he's talking about!"

They both laughed. Annie put the bags of clothes in the boot of the Quattro and opened the doors for her and Henry. As she closed the door, there was a sudden bleep of music.

' _**Whoa Black Betty bambalam whoa Black Betty bambalam Black Betty had a child..."**_

" Phone!" Annie told Henry, fishing through her pockets, until she produced a phone, much like the one Jock had shown Henry, still ringing. Pressing a button and puting it to her ear, Annie answered the call.

" Hey Lizzy." she said.

"_ Annie! Where have you been? I've been trying to call you for 2 weeks!" _A voice shouted down the line, so loud that Henry could hear it.

Henry raised his eyebrows at Annie and the shouty girl called Lizzy whom Annie was talking to. Annie shrugged and mouthed _' Tell you later.'_

" Sorry Lizzy, I meant to tell you I went on holday to Cornwall with Ernie and I forgot my Phone charger."

" _I called at your house and your car was still there."_

Annie who was facing Henry, looked up from the gear stick and mouthed ' _SHIT!' _at him.

" Oh we... ummm we went in Ernie's car. Fits more things init." Annie winced at the terreble lie. " Umm hold on a sec while I put you on speaker phone."

Annie put her hand over the speaker.

" I never go any where with out my Quattro." Turning back to the phone, pressing a button so she could hear while she started the car, she began to talk to Lizzy again. " Did you want something Lizzy, 'cause I was kinda going to drive home with a friend of mine."

She handed the phone over to Henry, telling him not to press anything and hold it while she drove.

That got the girl excited.

_" WHAT FRIEND! IS IT A GUY FRIEND? OH MY GOD DO YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" _

Annie went a deep shade of crimson and hit the breaks.

" NO LIZZY HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Annie gasped back.

" _Awwww. Just when I thought..."_

" Look, Lizzy I am trying to drive home," Annie pointed to a button, whispering to Henry ' _press that when I say bye.'_ "so I'll call you back in an hour. Bye."

Henry quickly hit the button and Lizzy was no longer there. Annie breathed a sigh of relief and started to drive again.

* * *

_**R&R please guys and thank you for reading XD**_


	12. Wow

**_Wow!_**

**_Just for all the fans of Mr Wellard, I'm sure you'll like this chapter!_**

* * *

The drive back to Annie's house was quiet and fast. Henry watched the world go by through the window. London had changed alot. There were buses, cars, old buildings, new buildings and buildings that defied gravity. The dusty road up to her house was quiet and lonely. Annie pulled up at the front of her house. It was huge. The outside was red brick, with ivy going all the way up to the 3rd floor and around the door and it looked very much like the houses of his time. The windows were white sash windows, some big and some small. To the left was a garage, presumably for storing Annie's car. They both stepped out and Annie threw him the keys.

" The newst looking one." She said.

He deduced that she was saying ' Go and open the door. It's the newest looking key.' He did as he was told and unlocked the front door.

The interior was beautiful. It was decorated in yellow's and different shades of white. He looked about down stairs. On his left, was the kitchen. It took up what had to be most of the down stairs. There were two cookers, two butler sinks and an island, that had a further sink on it. From the kitchen, Henry went in to the living room. It was a pale yellow, with Georgian type furniture, the type only rich people could afford. He let his finger gently stroke the back of a chaise-longue. He looked up and saw the dining room. In the center was a large white Victorian dining table, with 10 intricately patterened white and gold patterned chairs. Above was a crystal chandelier, to match the table, chairs and elegant crockery. He smiled to himself.

" Okay Hen, I've got your clothes so, I'll just set the shower up for you, you know like get your towels... you okay Hen?" Annie asked her friend as she waltzed in from out side. Henry turned his head to Annie and grinned. She had brought some more bags in.

" More clothes?"

" Ahh what can I say. I bought soem more for myself. Ernie is always telling me I need to brighten up my wardrobe." She sighed, dumping the bags on the floor and running upstairs. After a few minutes she called down to Henry.

" Showers ready! Shout if you want me I have to ring Lizzy up okay?"

" Thank you!" Henry called back. He walked up stairs, listening to Annie on the phone. He walked into the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it.

* * *

Annie sat down on the edge of her super king sized bed. Picking up her phone, she tapped in Lizzy's number and pressed the call button.

" Hey Lizzy." Annie prepared her self for the oncoming bombardment of questions.

_" Annie! Took you long enough!"_

Annie rolled her eyes.

" What did you want from earlier?"

_" Oh yeah. I was wondering if you were still coming to my party."_

Annie furrowed her brow.

" Umm what day is it? I mean today."

_" It's Monday. My party's on this Friday."_

_' Good' Annie thought ' I can go to the party and not miss the ripple.'_

" Oh thanks for reminding me dear."

_" No problem sweetie. Hey you can bring your friend if you like_." Annie could hear Lizzy giggle.

" Henry? Oh I'm not sure he'd like to go.."

_" Henry? Ohh posh name. How long have you known him?"_

" Ah while, but.."

_" Oh he'll go with you! Ask him now!"_

" I don't think he'd appreciate me walking in on him in the shower, just to ask him if he'd want to go to a party."

_" Ask him when he comes out then!" _

Annie restrained a sigh. Lizzy was always so persistent. She didn't really want to take Henry, because she could guarrantee, Lizzy would try to get in to his pants. No she didn't want that. She was just about to answer, when the bathroom door lock ckicked open and Henry emerged, wearing the pyjama bottoms she had borrowed from her brother's draw in her wardrobe. She looked around to ask him if he would go to the party with her, but clamped her mouth shut. The towel around his head obscured his face, but not his abdomen. He may have been skinny, but he had in any case a **__****very **nice six pack. Annie carried on staring. She muttered call you back to Lizzy and put the phone down. Henry eventually got the feeling Annie was watching him and brought the towel away from his new wet hair style.

" Ummm.. Annie are you okay?"

Annie nodded slowly.

" Wow."

" What?" Henry asked. The he realised. Annie was blushing at his figure. He grinned.

Annie snapped out of her trance and threw her pillow over her head to cover her red face. Henry walked over to the bed and leant over Annie. She could feel his hot breath on her exposed neck making her face burn even more.

" Go away!" her cry muffled by the pillow.

" Oh come on! I'm not that much to look at you know. Besides any man would end up with a physique like mine if he were also on a working ship."

" I mean it!" came another muffled cry

Henry moved and sat at the foot of the bed.

" Fine I'll leave you alone. I'll just go away now..." he smirked, standing up to leave. He knew full well that Annie would do some thing. The it hit him. Litterally. Annie threw her pillow at Henry's back.

" I didn't mean litterally!" She pouted crossing her arms and legs.

" Iwasn't actually going to leave you!" Henry laughed.

Annie didn't say anything, she just looked away. Embers of her blush, still visible on her face. Henry moved back to sit next to Annie. He gently put his arm around her slender shoulders and pulled her into a hug, resting his head on the top of hers.

" Annie you are my friend and as my friend I am obliged not to leave you on your own, when Ernie is not here."

Henry felt something warm and wet, drip on to his chest. Looking down, he saw that Annie was crying.

" I've always been lonely Hen. I don't want to be anymore." she whispered hoarsley.

" You arent, you have Ernie and Jock. But since they arnt here, I am so you'll just have to put up with me for as long as you can okay?"

Annie nodded in to the crook of Henry's neck. That's how the stayed all night, even when they both fell asleep.


	13. Not Too Shabby

_****_

_**Not Too Shabby.**_

* * *

Henry was the first to wake up. He rubbed his eyes and looked down at Annie. She was sound asleep. He shoved him self off of the bed making sure not to wake Annie and tip toed down to the kitchen. It took him a while to figure out how to use the cooker, but he managed and made his specialty; porridge. He put some in to two bowls, one for him and one for Annie and put the lid of the pan back on to keep the porridge warm. He put a little sugar in to each and sat at the breakfast bar, waiting patiently for Annie to wake up. He didn't have to wait long, because about five minutes later, she wandered down the stairs, with yesterdays clothes still on, looking bleary eyed.

" Morning dreamer." He grinned putting a spoonful of porrridge in to his mouth. Annie took a seat next to him and looked at the contents of her bowl. Eating a spoonful, Annie woke up from her sleepy state.

" Nice. Didn't know you could cook either." She smiled. " So, now I know you can cook, you have an interesting physique and you are witty."

" You still have lots to learn about me." Henry smiled back, happy that his cooking was appreciated.

" Ernie doesn't like those kinds of porridges you can get in sachets. She says they taste funny. So she makes porridge the 'normal' way and does it on the stove."

Annie told him. She looked up and did a second take. Then she sighed.

" Ahh the toplessness again!" she complained.

" You weren't whinging about it last night." Henry retorted.

" Oi! That was because I was in awe because I didn't know about your six pack as we 21st century girl call muscles like that!" Annie protested in her defense.

" I was joking. So what did Lizzy say when you phoned her back?"

Oh yeah. Annie had forgotten about that.

" She wants me to fetch you to a house party on Friday. She thinks you're my boyfriend. I don't think you should go though, she'll try to errrmm..." Annie trailed off. Henry persued.

" She'll try to what?"

Annie didn't want to say. But it looked like she'd have to.

" Sleep with you. She's done it with a boyfriend of mine before."

Henry looked shocked.

" And you are still friends with her?"

" She was very sincere with her apology and I can tell when people mean the things they say ya know!"

Henry shugged and rolled his eyes.

" Anyway do you want to go or not?" Annie asked shoving the conversation back on track.

" Meh. Why not?" Henry shrugged and answer.

" It's not a party like your timey."

" Timey?"

" Meh. Why not. Anyway it's sort of different. Very different."

Henry nodded.

" I know Jock showed me on the internet thingy."

" Did Jock tell you about every thing?" Annie grinned at the fact Henry was taking lessons of the Modern Times from Jock.

" No, just the stuff about politics, technology, entertainment, cars, buses, warfare... sex."

Annie almost choked on her mouthful of porridge.

" He did what?" She cried alarmed.

" Not in detail!" Henry put his hands up as a surrender and laughed.

Annie rolled her eyes _' Oh brother'_ she thought. She would rue the day Jock had a dinner party. The two lapsed back in to silence. The there was a knock on the front door. Annie looked through the window in the living room before she went to the door.

" HOLY MOTHER OF ERNIE!" Annie cried in pleasant surprise.

" Who is it?" Henry called to Annie from the kitchen.

" Ernie's mother!" Annie called back to him.

Henry decided that it was best he stayed in the kitchen because of his toplessness. Where did Ernie say she was from? Before he could remember, he heard the front door click as it opened.

" ANNIE LOVVEY!" Henry heard a middle age Jamaican woman shout happily at Annie. Henry smiled to himself. That's where Ernie's mum was from.

" Althea! It's lovely to see you again!" he heard Annie reply equally as happy.

" How have ya been me dear?" Althea asked.

" Oh I've been fine. Ernie's not here if thats who you wanted..."

" Nah dear I be knowing where me dahtar is, Jock called me ap and I know about every ting. Now where be dis young man, Jock was telling me you be so very keen an?"

This time Henry nearly choked on his mouthful of porridge. Suddenly a Jamaican woman was stood at the door to the kitchen with an approving look on her face. She immeadiately broke out in to a wide grin as Annie joined her at the door.

" Mmmhhhhmmm Annie me darlin' you be knowing how to pick de boys!" Althea nodded and laughed.

" Ally he's not my boyfriend you know! Besides he's shirtless and needs to get dressed." Henry took that as his que to leave, dumping his empty bowl in the sink, giving a quick nod to Althea and dashing up stairs.

" Aww he be shy." Althea laughed again.

" It's just because he's not used to women like you and I looking at his bare chest thats all. It's hard to adapt to new places, let alone new times." Annie explained in Henry's defence.

" Ah know dat chicky. Ahm from Kingston Jamaica. It's like de Nort' Pole here." Althea sympathised. " Let me wash de pots up."

* * *

**_Thank you guys for reading hoped you enjoyed._**

**_On a more P.C note I didn't mention that Ernie was half Jamaican because I didn't and still don't know how to describe a dark skined person with out sound a bit racist. I am NOT racist and i have friends from every where, but if I offended any one I really am sorry and I didnt mean to. Sorry. If you are from Jamaica thank you very much for reading this and again I AM NOT RACIST. _**

**_When Althea ( Ernie's mum) is talking you'll have to imagine some one saying the lines with a Jamaican accent other wise you wont understand what she's talking about. Please R&R and if you have any complaints PLEASE dont hesitate to tell me thank you. _**

**_Oh yeah Ernie is one of those rare people you know erm there was a film something about a Japanese girl in America and she gets kidnapped blah blah blah supernatural crap, anyway, the Japanese girl is the only Japanese girl in the world with green eyes and Ernie is sort of the only Jamaican girl with blonde hair that looks almost white... Thanks any way_**


	14. Well That Was Awkward

_****_

_**Well That Was Just Awkward... What Are You Doing?**_

* * *

Ernie's mum didn't stay for long, so that was a breath of fresh air for Henry. She had a few cups of tea and talked to Annie about her eldest son getting married 7 years ago and his wife having their first child. Henry thought she was trying to imply something because she kept giving him funny looks. Now that he thought about it, she was trying to imply some thing.

" Annie, was it me or was she trying to say something?" Henry asked while washing up.

" Most likely. Althea's like a mother to me since I don't have one myself. When I first met Ernie, she let me stay over all of the time. And she wouldn't stop feeding me!" Annie lifted up her top to reveal her flat perfectly toned stomach. Henry looked away quickly. " Oh yeah... Sorry I forgot about that part. Mind you, you should have seen the sixties, now those clothes were revealing!"

" Mr Kennedy always says " Women are covered up head to toe because it lets the men imagine more." But he only says it when he's drunk."

Annie laughed. The silence quickly followed.

" Actually." Henry began, breaking the silence. " My mother's like that too. My three brothers are married and so are my sisters. Now she just wants me to find a wife to complete the collection."

Annie smirked.

" Is that why you went to sea?"

Henry looked thoughtful.

" I suppose. Most men who join the Navy are the ones who are running from something. Mr Kennedy, from aristocracy, Styles from jail, Oldroyd from his debts and me from my responsibility as heir to a large fortune. And my mother finding me a horrific wife." Annie smiled at the last bit.

" Parents. Always interfering."

Silence ensued. Annie was beggining to think that was all that would happen the next two weeks. Every thing being quiet. She missed Ernie. Her partner in crime. Her best buddy. Her amigo. Things were never dull with her around. Always doing her Deirdre Barlow impression to make her laugh. She couldn't help but think about if she were alright on the ship by her self, with all those guys. Mind you, Ernie... Her concern must have shown on her face because the next thing Annie knew, Henry was bang in front of her face, noses almost touching. Annie shot back a mile, but tripping over something, she ended up on the floor.

" HENRY WHAT THE HELL?" Annie shouted abit too loudly.

" You looked a little distant so I was checking to see if you were alright!" Henry defended himself.

" So, that involves putting your face inches from mine and scaring the hell out of me?" Annie retorted in a huff

" I don't see the problem." Henry whined.

" No you men don't." Annie muttered.

Henry rolled his eyes. _Women. _He put his hand out to Annie. Hesitantly, she took it and in one swift movement she was back on her feet.

" Thank-you." She said matter-of-factly, brushing her clothes off. " She'll be alright won't she?"

" Yes I suppose but I think it's Mr Kennedy you should be worrying about."

Annie put her face in her hands and sighed.

" Ernie likes pretty boys."

Henry and Annie looked at each other for a moment.

" Oh no!" They groaned at the same time.

* * *

Ernie was enjoying herself as much as any one else could condsidering the circumstances. Her best friend had naffed off to the future with her pretty boy leaving her on her lonesome on a ship full of, although most were gorgeous, men. Still they hadn't been attacked. Yet. She wasn't allowed to be on deck with out Styles, Matthews or Oldroyd and those three were busy, so she had nothing at all to do. At all. Most of her time was divided between the orlop deck and the people whom she talked to when they weren't busy. She couldn't help but wonder if Annie were safe. Although she was in the most danger, Annie was like a defenseless puppy who just kept going back to the hand that beat it. No matter how many times some one or something hurt her, she'd go back to them or it again. She was thinking about Annie for a while, that is until Archie Kennedy ducked his head around the corner.

" Miss Rutherford?"

Ernie grinned.

" Hello sailor!" Ernie laughed. A voice in the back of her head told her Annie was going to kill her if she found out... If? If! Now there was a loop hole in the agreement. The hypothetical agreement.

Archie wandered in and took a seat next to her. Ernie wondered what he was up to. He didn't say anything, didn't move. Nothing. He just sat there.

"Er did you want some thing?" Ernie asked inquisitavely. Archie chuckled and leant forward on the table.

'Whooaa boy.' Ernie mentally grimaced. 'Please please **please **don't flirt with me! Not now!'

Archie smiled kindly at her.

"Yes actually. I was wondering..." Archie stopped. Ernie faced him. She had a look of relief upon her dark features. "Where are you from?"

Ernie blinked and laughed. Archie didn't know what was funny about that. It was a genuine question.

"Sorry." Ernie told him sheepishly when she had calmed. "I'm international."

"What does that mean?" Archie asked looking puzzled.

"It means that I'm half cast. My lovely mother, rediculous as she is, is from Kingston, Jamaica. My dear ole' dad is a proffessor from Oxford. The were in the same class in university." Ernie elaborated, with a smile on her face. Archie looked a little shocked.

"But that- that's illegal!" he exclaimed, eyes widened. "Not to mention imoral. Teaching slaves is un-heard of!"

"No it's not! To be perfectly honest with you the whole slavery thing is plain racsist! Just because we are of different skin to you doesn't mean we aren't people too!" Ernie wasn't smiling any more. She hated people with racsist veiws. Every one was and is equal, no doubting about that. Ernie hadn't noticed she was shouting at the blonde luietnant. A few crew members who were near by, had heard the shouting and had come down to see what the matter was. Charles Orrock stepped forward, followed closely by a timid Jack Hammond and Oldroyd, Matthews and Styles.

"Mr Kennedy sir is something wrong?" he asked his senior officer timidly. He didn't like the sound of Ernie's shouting and didn't want to encounter the wrath of the woman him self.

Archie's mouth flapped open and shut when he saw the young woman's eyes brimming with clear, salty tears. He didn't like making women cry. Especially this one. No words escaped his mouth. He was for once in his life - speachless. A slient, lone tear trickled down the side of Ernie's tanned skin.

"You a'righ' miss?" Oldroyd asked Ernie tentively as she walked to the door.

"Yeah. Just perfect." Ernie stopped at the door. "Annie won't stand for this. It's not often I confide in her about issues like these because it's normally just nothing, but at a time like this... You're going to be lucky you need to walk."

* * *

Horatio couldn't help hitting his head on the table repeatedly (even if it was in front of Oldroyd, Styles, Matthews, Charles, Jack, Major Cotard, Archie and William) after hearing Archie's story. Things weren't going well for the young captain. Mr Wellard was gone along with the only person who could explain two women falling out of the sky and now Ernie had dissapered because of Archie.

"Mr Kennedy! Archie! Why do you open your overly large mouth ,causing, even if indirectly, mostly women to cry or slap you?" Horatio sighed at his friend.

"How was I to know the slave trade is abolished and every one has equal rights in the future?" Archie protested, sitting in the corner sulking.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE ASKED!" Horatio bellowed, making every one in the cabin and any one close enough to the cabin door (mainly the marines) to jump a mile high out of their skin. "By neglecting to speak to either women about issues concerning their time you have caused..." Horatio paused for thought. "Well I do not what you have caused, but it most certainly sounds like it will be bad from now one. Starting from when Miss Cooper returns with Mr Wellard."

"Sir I do not think Miss Cooper could do any immeadiate damage to me apart from my pride. She has a sharp tounge, yes I will grant her that, but she is tiny! What harm could she do?"

Oldroyd cleared his throat.

"Permission to speak sir?"

"Granted."

The young red head faced Archie.

"Sir she mebby a bit on't' liwe soide but that aint stopped any ovver bird before sir 'as it?"

There were a few sniggers around the cabin, even William choked a laugh, as Archie winced, remembering a very painful little lady.

"Ahem. Well maybe... I should...erm...apologize."

"Zat would be le most obvious sing non?" Cotard pipped up. Archie rolled his eyes. He rose out of his chair and went off to find Ernie.

The cabin was again silent. It was then Horatio noticed a thoughtful look on Jack's face.

"Mr Hammond?"

Jack jumped at his name.

"Sir?"

"Is there something on your mind?" Horatio asked kindly.

Jack looked up at Charles then to the three able seamen stood behind him. Finally he spoke.

"Well sir. The crew and Mr Orrock and myself, were wondering. Do you think that Mr Wellard and Miss Cooper will be alright. In her time?"

Horatio sat back in his chair, thoughtfully.

"Yes I imagine Mr Hammond. Miss Cooper knows the streets, customs, fashion and transport. They should be fine."

* * *

**_Well thankyou for reading the chapter and i hoped you enjoyed it. And guess what. Yep the perty is coming up! YAY!_**

**_Annie: Wooo Mr Wellard drunk!_**

**_Henry: Never going to happen!_**

**_Annie: Damn!_**

**_Well any way I hope you enjoyed. I AM NOT RACSIST and tbh Ernie as i have just remembered was meant to be half itallian but hey shes not now. Race was a big issue in those days and at some point i will mention the wonderful, the amazing please forget about Florence Nightingale MRS MARY SEACOLE my idol the woman who was at the front line every day other than Florence who only went TWICE yes TWICE in her life and got sick! R&R PLEASE!_**


	15. A Party And A Kiss

_**A Party and A Kiss**_

**_Hmmm yes this is going to be a longer chapter. A Heck of a lot longer._**

* * *

Friday was finally here and Annie, not entirely looking forward to the night at the start of the week was excitde now. She still hadn't decided what she was going to wear, but Henry had just picked out something from the clothes she bought him (jeans, slim fit top, casual waist coat plimsols). At the moment Annie was jumping on her bed to Breaking Benjamin's 'Diary of Jane' and talking to Lizzy on web cam.

"Sooooo When do I get to meet Henry then?" Lizzy laughed as Annie threw herself down on her mattress and groaned loudly.

"Why are you so intrested?" She countered.

"Hhhmm because I wanna know I this guy is worthy of 'courting' you as my grandad says. So. Is he cute?" Lizzy giggled. Annie laughed too.

"_**Very.**_ But not only is he cute and he has a six pack, but he is also listening at the door." Annie said the last part loud enough for Henry to hear. He was suddenly sat cross legged next to Annie on her bed, grinning like a love lorn school girl, talking to her crush. Lizzy's eyes almost fell out of her head.

"OHHHHHHH MY GIDDY AUNT! You told me he was cute, but you didn't tell me he was **hot**!" Lizzy goggled.

Annie had to laugh as Henry looked at her for translation.

"Very very very good looking." she whispered in his ear. Turning back to the camera, Annie grinned. "Now now lady I don't want you drooling all over him thank ya very much. _Ladies _don't do that where he's from."

"Nor do they wear revealing clothes and tight t-shirts saying 'Support your local medical examiner- Die strangely.'" Henry chirpped, indicating at Annie's top.

"Yes but the men don't listen at the doors when ladies are having a private conversation. Admit it though. You love it." Annie grinned suggestivly, lolling on Henry's shoulders. Henry laughed at such a forward movement.

"Hey hey lovebirds! I'm still here!" Laughed Lizzy.

"Oh yeah sorry Liz."

"Don't worry. I'm off anyway."

"Thought I could smell something!" Annie grinned.

"Shaddap! Any way buh-bye!"

Annie leant over to the mouse, returned the farewells and switched off the computer. Henry watched in amusement as she bounded over to her walk-in wardrobe, pulling out around 10 dresses. Annie pulled a face at him when she brought out a short dress and he mumbled something about 'no being appropriate'.

"Sure it is. You just don't think I could pull this off!" Annie giggled at him.

"No you couldn't. You cannot go out like that. I won't allow it!" Henry protested.

Annie bounded over to her friend and dived, bowling him over at the end of the bed, both subsiquently rolling off and on to the floor. Henry landed on top of the young girl, pinning both her arms above her head. Annie laughed her infectious laugh.

"C'mon Hen lemme up!"

"What can you not fight?"

"No! Lemme up!" Annie laughed.

Henry laughed too.

"What ever happened to the feisty young lady, I met not three weeks ago? Where has she gone?"

"With the wind!" Annie laughed harder. Now Henry was laughing just as much as Annie.

Eventually, their laughing fit subsided, partially on Annie's part due to cramps in her sides and Henry to keep Annie pinned to the floor.

"Lemme up now me laddo!" Annie grinned, out of breath from laughing and trying to sound serious.

"No." Henry said bluntly.

"Pwease?" Annie grinned mischieviously, into Henry's big, soft dark eyes.

If he replied to her, Annie didn't hear it. She was lost in Henry's eyes. Henry hadn't said any thing in return to Annie's question. He just looked back into her eyes. He hadn't noticed how beautiful she really was. Well he had but, he didn't want to say because, men are... well let's face it, they're men and as all 21st century women know men hate admitting their feelings. Most men anyway. Although it wasn't that he didn't want to tell her how he felt, it was that he couldn't. Two very different people, from two very different places and times. Now he knew how that Doctor felt from that show she was watching the other night.

"Ummm Hen do you think you could let me up?" Annie whispered in a desperate and pained tone, as if she was going to do something she ought not to. Henry ignored her.

He didn't know what he was going to do, until he did it. Even though his mind was saying no, he couldn't pull his face away from her's. He leant his face in closer to Annie's with half lidded eyes, until his mouth was less then inches away from his friend's on the floor.

Annie could feel his hot, short breaths, prickling her lips. She too was leaning up slightly with half lidded eyes, that did nothing, however to cover the longing in her lonely eyes. She wasn't capable of a 'propper' relationship she had been told by her therapist, but she was obviously wrong, when there was a handsome -scratch that- gorgeous young lad, sitting on top of her, leaning in to kiss her too. Well she thought. Henry, she could tell by his hesitation, was mulling the thought over in his head. She knew what was going to come: he'd stand up, mumble something like "sorry you're not for me" then waltz off and try not to be awkward about what just happened. Fortunately for her, things just kept proving her wrong. As she closed her eyes for just as second as she waited for him to move off, she felt something soft and warm on her mouth. Annie flicked them open a little. Annie nearly had a heart attack. When she opened her eyes, she saw Henry was kissing her.

_"OH MY GOSH! NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING_!" Annie shouted in her head.

But before she could return the kiss he broke away, still pinning her arms and body down.

"I-I I am so sorry. I didn't- I- It wasn't gentlemanly." Henry stammered.

Annie rolled her eyes.

"Gentlemanly? Jeez who the hell cares? There's no one here apart from me and you! What? Is the douvet going to complain? _"Oh no that wasn't very gentlemanly Mr Wellard was it now, throwing you mouth upon a lady, especially one pinned to the floor_!" Annie ranted. She sighed. "Any way. You kiss kinda... umm... nice."

Annie flushed scarlett as she voiced the last part. Henry looked a little shocked at what she had said.

Annie mentally grinned evily. She was going to get him back.

_"Watch and learn Henry. Watch and learn."_

Carefully, she snaked her feet around Henry's ankles, while he was distracted and with all her strength, rolled him over so she was now sitting on his legs, arms folded across her chest. Grinning like a retard all the time.

"Didn't see that one coming did ya, buddy boy?" She laughed, back to her usual self.

"Where on God's Earth did you learn how to do that?" Henry gasped.

He was actually quite shocked that Annie could pull a stunt like that. Over powering a lad his size would be easy for a big bloke like Styles or Orrock, but Annie was just 5'4 and had, what appeared to be, no muscles what so ever. And he was quite tall at 5'9. Annie shrugged.

"Tomb Raider. It's a film." Henry just nodded. He was puzzled, but nodded anyway.

Henry pushed him self up off the floor, Annie now sitting with each of her legs on either side of his.

Annie's heart pounded, almost as if it was trying to break through her ribs. Her stomach churned with excitement and anticipation, as her friend leant in to kiss her again. Henry reached his hand out to her skin, the tips of his fingers tracing her soft, porcalain jaw. She wanted him so badly. Just to kiss him, just to hold him forever. She had had a boyfriend before, but he wasn't like Henry. Henry cared. And when their lips met again, it felt as nothing they had felt before. Nothing else would ever compare to the feelings they had had before, with anyone else. Annie reached her arms around Henry's neck, pulling him closer to her, while he deepened the kiss. They broke apart, not wanting the kiss to end, but wanting to breathe. He moved her dirty copper hair away from her neck, gently kissing along her jaw line and down her neck, earning small gasps of pleasure from Annie.

Henry went to lift off her shirt, kissing her again, but, as we all know, things in life never go to plan. Some one knocked on the door. They pulled apart, short for breath, lips plumped up with passion.

"Jesus F Christ! Wait here. I bet it's Emma. She wanted me to go shopping with her. I compeletly forgot." Annie panted, annoyed that she wasn't going to get what she wanted. She dived down the stairs to answer the door. Henry sat with his back to Annie's bed, his head lolling back.

"Damn." He smiled to him self.

* * *

Annie flung open the front door to her, very, shocked friend.

"Umm you okay?" Her friend asked cautiously.

"Oh yeah, fine Emma." Annie replied, trying to look calm and not pissed. Emma noticed a mark on Annie's neck. It looked just like...

"You erm, you ready?"

"Yeah my bag's in my room though. 2 mins love." Annie let Emma stand in the hallway, while she ventured up the staircase to her lover.

She grinned.

"Hi."

"Your bag madam." Henry grinned as he handed Annie her bag. He hauled himself up and followed her down stairs. Henry smiled politely at Annie's friend.

"Harry, this is Emma Lynn Jones. Emma this is my... have you seen my car keys?" She looked up from her bag, pleadingly at Henry. Henry rolled his eyes.

"Kitchen dear. Why am I so organised and you are not?" He asked, jokingly.

"Because you were in the Navy and I wasn't _**that **_is why **darling**." Annie said truthfully as she went to search the kitchen, leaving Henry and Ema alone.

"So you're Annie's boyfriend then?" Emma asked.

"No. I'm her friend, Henry, Harry for short." Henry replied slowly. He wasn't sure what they were. "Actually I do not know what were are exactly."

Emma smiled at him.

"Well aren't you confused? Hahaha! A word of advice." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "There's a mate of ours, Alastair, he's madly in love with Annie. He won't let any other lad get near her. My advice: decide what you two are before you get to the party. Mind you. He wouldn't stand a chance against you."

Henry scowled.

"What on earth do you mean?"

"He beats the other lads up. You'd better had watch it."

"Right, found them... what? Oh no not with the Alastair thing _again_? Emma!" Annie sighed dramatically.

"What he ought to know. I know you two are more than _**friends**_. Don't deny it. I can see the love bite on your neck Annie. You'll need foundation to cover that up. Lots of foundation."

Annie and Henry stood and stared at her in shocked silence. Both went from pale to bright red.

"See? I knew it."

"Well I.. we... I dunno what we are.. It's... it's complicated."

Emma slapped her forehead with her hand.

"Jeeesh Annie for frick's sake! Stop stopping your happieness. It's always some one else your match making for. Sod Alastair! Let him winge about you. You two are the perfect match; you're both too pastey!"

Annie and Henry looked at each other shyly.

"Sieze the moment. Harry, think about what you want and tell Annie at the party, Annie you do the same. I'll pick you up and take you to the party later, that okay Harry. I only live next door to Lizzy."

"Yeah." Henry muttered almost inaudiably.

There were no more words between the two as Annie and Emma left.

* * *

The music was loud, the atmosphere was electric and the people were crazy. Henry was nervous at meeting Annie's friends, but they were actually very nice as Emma had said to him earlier " Do you really think Annie would hang around with losers?" He had been introduced to five of Annie's 'boys', all of whom knew Henry's situation. He wasn't comfortable with the music and the ridiculous dancing so the lads decided to sit out side away from the others.

There was Micky O'Rourke, an Irishman with red hair and green eyes and wouldn't stop telling the others 'jokes that wouldn't make a hyena laugh'. Then there was Clive Jones, or Jonesy, who always had a smile on his face, Luka Smith, Smithy, a fair haired boy wanting to join the RAF, but had a rare blood type so he couldn't, Adam Cooper, Coop, no relation to Annie, a police historian at Scotland Yard and finally Edmund Blackadder. He called him self Ed, but the lads called him Bob or Baldrick, because he looked and sounded like Edmund Blackadder, not to mention had his name.

All six of them were sat on the patio wall on the backgarden, with a bottle of beer each, away from the noise, discussing why Bob was called Edmund Blackadder.

"Ye must 'ave looked like an Edmund." Micky decided.

"Nah. Me mum told me it was because she fancied the bloke who played him... oh lor what's his name? Aha, Rowan Atkinson!"

Micky and Smithy sprayed their beer out of their mouths, some coming out of their noses. Henry, Coop and Jonesy burst out laughing at them.

"Either that or she did it to take the piss. Who calls their kid Edmund?" Jonesy asked, still grinning.

"My cousin is called Edmund." Henry said flatly.

All five lads looked at him blankly as he took another swig of his beer.

"Really?"

"What you think I'm joking?" Henry asked, puzzled. "How can I possibly joke about a name that rediculous, no offense Bob."

"None taken." Bob replied placidly. He added, "She said if I was a girl, I would have been Queenie or Pandora."

"Lucky your a lad." Micky said.

"You're from the 1800's right Harry?" Coop asked.

Henry nodded.

"You look good for a 307 year old!"

The lads laughed.

"So Harry." Smithy started. "What were you before you joined the navy?"

"Happy. If you aren't busy getting picked on by the insane captain, then you are being shot at by a Spaniard, dropped down holes, falling overboard, trying not to get killed, falling from the rigging, suffering from scurvy or some sort of disease sailors get, having to put up with no women for 7 months to a year and your whining shipmates, the ship's cook's awful cooking or trying to think of a way to say you are enjoying yourself at sea in your letters home without sounding sarcastic."

Everyone was open mouthed and wide eyed.

"Thats... happened to you?" Coop asked astonished.

"Well I have yet to fall over board, off the rigging, suffer from scurvy and get killed. Well properly killed."

"Properly killed?" Smithy asked, confused. "How con you be properly killed?"

"Well when you are properly killed, you die. The ship's surgeon doesn't have to patch you up."

"How did that happen?" Jonesy asked.

"Read a history book." Henry replied bluntly.

Bob laughed.

"I like you. You just tell it straight."

"Well he wouldn't tell it squiggly would he?" a femmenin voice replied behind them.

The six lads looked around. Annie was standing there, car keys in hand.

"Home."

The lads were about to ask why, when they saw Alastair, hanging around the door inside.

"Ohhh." they chorused.

"He's getting too clingy." Annie whispered, sitting on Bob's lap.

"You driving home?" Bob asked.

"Ahh why not. I haven't had a drink either, so I should be okay."

Annie and Henry said their good-byes and left the lads gazing up at the sky. As they hurried past Alastair, Henry could see the evil look he gave him.

* * *

The drive back was just as quiet as it was the first time. Annie, completely sober, got out of the car and got to the door with ease, while Henry, a little tipsy, stumbled out and leant against the door frame.

"This is the last time I take you to a party Henry Wellard!" Annie cringed as he almost fell through the door.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

She helped her friend up the stairs and let him flop down on the bed, while she went to brush her teeth. Annie walked back in and quickly turned around.

"Why is it when ever I walk into a room _**you're**_ always shirtless?" She sighed.

"Don't blame me. You are the one who needs to work on her timing!" Henry pouted back. "You had breakfast with me and I was shirtless, what's the difference now?"

Annie rolled her eyes at the wall. The she remember what the difference was.

"After this morning I..." She paused. A look of realisation spread on Henry's face and he looked at his feet, suddenly sober. "I'm going to sleep in Ernie's room... I know what I want. And what I want is you. But maybe it's best if..."

Annie didn't finish. She looked sadly down at her feet. She was just about to walk through the door, when a hand grasped her wrist. Henry pulled her back to him, holding her shoulders at arms length.

"It's best if what? I want you! I couldn't care less what anyone would think about what were are, as long as we are happy. I have never in my life wanted and needed someone this much. You might just go and run off when I say this and it's taking all of my courage to say it, but I _**love you**_ Annie Trafalgar Cooper. I don't want anyone else but you."

Annie didn't reply. She just blinked. She didn't know what to say. Her heart beat 20 times faster than it did before, her breath wouldn't come out of her mouth. She didn't know how to reply let alone talk. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him too, but no words would come out of her mouth.

"I... You..." Annie stopped.

* * *

_**Ahhh chapter over at LAST whoo! sorry it was very long but oh well. hope you enjoyed it R&R pleaseee **_


	16. Say What Now?

_****_

_**Say What Now?**_

* * *

Annie stared at Henry in disbelief. He just said I love you. Those three little words. She didn't believe him. She couldn't believe him. Not when he was drunk. She pulled away from his grasp, walking to the door. Henry grabbed her just as she was about to open the bedroom door. He spun her around and pressed her back against the wall.

"Let me go!" she choked on her words as tears poured in never ending streams down her face.

"Annie what is wrong?" He asked more concerned than ever.

"You! You can't be telling the truth you're drunk!"

Henry almost jumped back, ten feet. He had to admit he had had a few drinks, but he was just tipsy. He could take his grog ration better than any of the sailors who'd been at sea all their life.

"I admit I have had a few, but I really mean what I say to you! I've never felt like this in my entire life about any one other than you!"

Annie bit her lip, tears still flowing, like a water fall down her face. Henry took one hand and wiped away some of the tears from her face, then pulled her into a soft embrace. Annie burried her soaked face into Henry's chest. She didn't stop crying. She cried more, her tears turning to sobs, racking her small form.

"I don't even know why I'm crying! I never cry, not any more!"

"Perhaps, it is a build up of emotions from all the years you have not cried."

He stroked her hair and lightly kissed her head. He just stood there, for what seemed like hours holding Annie in his warm embrace, until her sobs quietened down and her tears stopped flowing.

"I really want to believe you. I... I love you too." Annie whispered, almost inaudiabley.

"Why do you not believe me then?"

"I dunno..." she mumbled in to his chest. "It's what I do. At least. I think. I dunno..."

Henry sighed, shook his head and rested his chin on the top of Annie's head.

"I love you Annie Cooper. I really do."

* * *

_**Yes this is a short chapter but I thought I'd be nice and give you a rest from the previous one. Hope you enjoyed. Ernie will be making another appearence don't worry. Please R&R and thank you for doing so :)**_


	17. I'd Do Anything

I Do Anything

**_Chapter 17 is finally here! Yes, I've been busy writing other stories, but it's Annie's return now! R&R Hope you enjoy._**

* * *

Ernie woke up to the lull of the ocean and soft rocking of her hammock. Rubbing her bleary, red and tired eyes, she hopped out and went to find someone to talk to, which didn't take that long as she ran into Oldroyd as soon as she left the middies berth.

"Good mornin' Ern, 'ow's it goin'." Oldroyd grinned.

"Awww how on Earth can you be so cheery at..."

"Six o'clock."

"Six o'clock in the morning? It's beyond me."

Oldroyd laughed a little and Ernie smiled. Ernie leant against a wooden beam, talking to Oldroyd for 10 minutes. Over the last few months and a bit, Oldroyd and Ernie had become quite close, so close that, Oldroyd and Ernie had now become partners in crime (Ernie explaining that they weren't really going to commit any crime to Matthews and Styles) and had been nicknamed Bonnie and Clyde by Annie. Where ever there was mischief there was Ernie and Oldroyd. One was never far from the other.

"Oh sorry were you supposed to be doing something Oldroyd?" Ernie smiled sheepishly at the red headed man.

"Oh I was towd to get youw up Ern. Captain's found samfink an 'e finks youw'll know what it is. They're all up on deck. Officers and all." Oldroyd told her in his thick cockney accent. Ernie raised an eye brow.

"Really? Well lets have a looksee then ehy Oldroyd?" She grinned, her face lighting up at the thought she might be of use, as she took Oldroyd's sleeve and dragged him with her.

* * *

Ernie took the stairs two at a time, which was a little hard because there were massive gaps inbetween each one, as Oldroyd followed closely behind. She felt like Moses when all the people around what ever it was moved to let her through. Oldroyd hung back, but was dragged forward by Ernie.

"I'm not having a look at what it is on my lonesome. It could be dangarous." she grinned while Oldroyd's pleading look went overboard.

"Morning Captain. What have you got for me then?" Ernie asked folding her arms.

"We were hoping you would hold the answer to that." He motioned over to an object covered by a spare sail. Oldroyd hung back again, and again he was dragged towards the object by Ernie.

"Come on 'Hero'. Don't want me getting hurt. Not sure anyone could put up with _just _Styles' cooking could they?" Ernie glanced over to Styles who just shook his head and smiled. She gently took hold of the white cloth, covering what had to be a box and pulled it. Beneath it, lay a battered, metal box. Ernie instantly knew what this was.

"Wow."

Horatio stepped up beside her and Oldroyd.

"You know what it is?"

"It's a box."

Horatio rolled his eyes, Ernie's own held a glinting of humor. Oldroyd snickered and turned it into a cough when he caught Horatio's glare.

"I think you should take it to your day cabin Horatio. I know what this is and I hope it hasn't got what I think it's got inside." Ernie informed him, calmly and seriously.

* * *

Ernie had only ever seen a box like this once before. It was in a picture of Annie, her mum and dad, when they had visited his barracks on an open day. The box was a dull black colour, like oxidised metal. On the top, was the name Cooper. C. written in army stencils. There was only one person who could have possibly owned this box. Ernie knew it belonged to Annie's dad. But the box was kept in the attic. No one went up there. There were stickers all over the box, most were the ones Annie probably put on.

"How the hell did you get here?" Ernie questioned aloud, while looking over the box.

"So 'o's is it then?" Oldroyd asked.

Ernie turned to face her partner in crime with the most serious look on her face he had ever seen.

"Annie's dads. It was his footlocker. He had it in the airforce. Annie put all the stickers on, she told me once." She didn't feel good about seeing something that belonged to Annie's past. It was uncomfortable, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that made her want to open the box and see what was inside. Her family was trained in the most expert criminal tricks; lock picking. Ernie to a small package out of her dress pocket and set about picking the lock. After several minutes she'd done it. But she wouldn't open the box.

"What's the air force?"

"Another time Oldroyd."

Taking in a deep breath, she opened the lid carefully and slowly. It was like something you'd find in an old abandoned house. One that still had all the original features and clothes in the wardrobe.

There was a several books, a family photoalbum, some video tapes with christmas and easter and holidays on them, three silver framed pictures and at the bottom, something in black cloth. Ernie took them out carefully and lovingly placed them on the desk, as if she were handling a new born baby. The first picture in a silver frame she took out was obviously Annie. A small girl in a Edwardian style dress, in colour, was standing next to a tall man in airforce uniform and a plane, with a burlesque pin up drawing on the side. The next one was an old photo. A young woman, in a beautiful long dress, arm in arm with a man in a very odd uniform. It must have been Annie's dad's grandfather, because in the back was a bi-plane. The last photo was also in black and white. The woman, was also wearing a long dress. Her hair, even in black and white Ernie could tell, was dirty-copper and she looked exactly like Annie, to a t. It must have been her mothers grandmother. Oldroyd was looking over Ernie's shoulder at the photo.

"She's nice."

"It's Annie's greatgrandmother. She's beautiful isn't she?"

"I'll say. She looks loike Annie dead on."

Ernie stayed silent. Then she noticed the black cloth at the bottom of the box. She carefully pulled it out and laid it out on Horatio's table. She unzipped the black covering and let out an astonished gasp. Inside the black covering, was the most beautiful, Victorian style white and cornflour blue wedding dress.

"Oh my lord!"

"Bleedi' 'Ell! She gettin' married?"

Ernie shook her head vigorously and pulled the dress out fully. It came down to the floor, the bodice looked very tight and the skirty part came out like a propper Victorian dress. The arms of the dress were puffed at the top, then turned in to delicate white lace, as did the collar, cleavage and neck.

"It's Annie's mums. It's gorgeous!"

"An' Annie don't know it's here then?"

"Probably not Oldroyd." Ernie sighed whistfully, putting the beautiful dress away. "Ohhh she's going to kill me for opening this. Do me a favour? When she comes back lock her up until I can run away."

Oldroyd smirked.

"Is that all Captain?"

Horatio nodded after thinking. "Yes I believe so. You me go now. Thank you Ernie."

Ernie nodded.

"Er, Ern'?"

Oldroyd asked after they left the captain's cabin.

"Yes oh most glorified and wonderfully amazing partner in crime?"

Ernie looked to Oldroyd, who's face told her he was looking for the right words.

"What's up?"

"Well I don't wanna sound loike Mr. Kennedy..." he rubbed his neck.

Ernie's expression eased visably. Oldroyd, Matthews, Styles and a select few had been nice enough about her skin colour, not really asking too many questions, but every so often Wolfe or some one else would accidentally say some thing rude. They all liked Ernie and no insult was really intended.

"Oldroyd, what ever it is about the way I look, I will not kill you. I promise."

Oldroyd was still looking for the right words. Finally after choosing wisely, he asked,

"Will you tell me about yourself? I mean your time an' stuff loike that?"

"Sure I will. Where should I start?"

"Where ever."

Ernie spent all morning talking to Oldroyd and telling him about th 21st century, the 20th century, Political Correctness, racial identity, politics and her life story. Ernie's mother, Althea, had come to England from Jamaica in 1970 when she was 19. While she was at university, she met Alfred Rutherford. The had married the year after in 1975 and gone on to have 5 sons and Ernie was the last child and only girl to be born in 1989. In turn, Oldroyd told Ernie about his family, his debts, his career in the Navy and his lack of education. Ernie had offered to teach Oldroyd the basics in maths, English, Science and Medicine, so he could help her out if need be. Oldroys accepted.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter thanks for reading please R&R


End file.
